To what subservience leads
by Megara-Liancourt
Summary: G1 Sequel to In what obedience lies. Megatron understood that there was a way to keep Starscream loyal to him. But what if both 'bots become confused about the differences which exists between obedience, subservience and love? Ch.7: Concessions.
1. Ch 1: Passion

"To What Subservience Leads" is the sequel of "In What Obedience Lies." I want to thank all the readers who reviewed and/or put "In what…" on their list of favorite stories. I hope that this new story will live up to your expectations.

**Story line:** Megatron understood that there was a way to keep Starscream loyal to him. But what if both 'bots become confused about the differences which exists between obedience, subservience and… love?

**Category:** Romance, Angst, with a hint of Horror.

**Warning:** this story includes slash scenes between Transformers. It is also advised to read "In What Obedience Lies" first to understand the general background.

The characters in this story don't belong to me (That's a pity) but to Hasbro and Co.

* * *

**To What Subservience Leads - Chapter 1: Passion**

The vast quarters he entered were plunged into an aquamarine darkness, the only light coming through the window which overlooking an abyssal forest of seaweeds. Starscream immediately spotted his Commander, and shivered when the shadow of a shark, swimming close to the glass, danced on Megatron's chest, then face; briefly hiding his smirk and the extreme glow of his optics.

"I came to deliver my report," he softly announced, his hand nervously squeezing the tiny data pad.

"Come closer…"

The answer Megatron gave came in a low growl, deep and rich, making some of his circuits crackle. As usual, the Seeker promptly removed his null rays and set them on the entrance's console, on the side of the black fusion canon. This was part of the many things they had agreed during the second night of their "affair": no weapon between them in private. _Primus! That was already more than a month ago!_ Starscream let some files of that night play in his video data bank and then walked to the berth, his face wearing his best cocky smile. He knew Megatron appreciated when he was on seductive mode; he straightened his body and puffed his chest to show off the chiseled curves that the ebony hands liked to trace. The same shark projected his dangerous shadow once again on the powerfully built silver frame, and the Seeker shuddered at the similarities between the two predators, spark throbbing against his fuel pump. After a brief pause, he stepped on the side of the berth, aware of what kind of prey he was. Longing to become it as well…

As he expected, Megatron totally ignored the data pad, instead peering with his ruby optics into Starscream's. His body leaned forward, strong arms snaking around the waist of the flyer in a crushing embrace. Starscream complied obediently, a small cry erupting from his vocalizer when his fragile canopy rocked abruptly against the robust alloyed chest. The Decepticon leader chuckled, finding it endearing and exciting, while his hands roamed his back, his flanks, and then incessantly rubbed his lower back. A palm ventured on his right thigh, savoring the curve, then grasped it firmly, guiding it to brush dark hips. The so precious data pad slipped out of the trembling hand of the Seeker, while the mission he had been entrusted with by his fellow Decepticons faded in his memory bank. Optics shut, lips locked to Megatron's, arms snaked around his waist and neck, Starscream let the silver Transformer shift their position, and moaned when his wings made contact with the cool metal. The diffused sensation of coldness that spread from the hyper-sensitive area to the rest of his body contrasted deliciously with the heat that was already devouring his chest and mid-section. He switched on his optics and smiled at the gaze of Megatron, betraying so well the very lustful thoughts agitating his processor. He arched when Megatron set a palm on his canopy, playful fingers tracing an armature.

"I though that the night would never come…" he whispered, somehow managing to smile genuinely.

Megatron could be a perfect actor, hiding his thoughts and feelings. But here he was openly showing how happy he was to have Starscream in his arms. The flyer drank at the sight, a feeling of pride washing over him; he was the only one to see Megatron in that state of mind, and most of all, the only one those attentions were directed to. He raised a hand and brushed the thin lip component, as if to memorize this so-rare pattern.

"The longer the waiting, the stronger the pleasure…" the Seeker murmured, struggling to hide his own excitement.

"Since when do you extol the virtue of patience?" Megatron chuckled, "Anyway, I am not the kind who likes to wait…"

Starscream shivered when the Decepticon leader set his whole palm against the yellow glass.

"And after, you'll pretend I am immature and impulsive…" he laughed, "Who is the most childish of us? Hmm!?"

Megatron smiled openly, but didn't reply. Starscream's laugh turned soon into a cry of ecstasy, electric pulse zapping the circuits in his cockpit, making his spark jolt in its casing.

O

The arm, which usually bore the fusion canon, was alive with sparkling electricity. Megatron couldn't bite back a soft moan at the strange sensation caused by this power, usually channeled to feed his deadly weapon, now routed to give pleasure to HIS Seeker. He grinned and almost bit his lips with excitement at the sight of Starscream's body arching gracefully under him. Those parted lips and flickering optics, this head tossing back and forth, this chiseled chest and amber canopy heaving up and down at the rhythm of the power surges… hmm! And that slender waist and lovely hips scratching his lower body… He could imagine the long and slick legs scratching the metal of the berth in a confused attempt to escape the build up. Megatron's core temperature rose dramatically, together with a new flare of energy and new arches of the slender body, pressing against him in a frenetic love dance. Muffled moans were escaping the vocalizer of the flyer, like prayers to the God that Megatron just felt he had become. Yes, for the time being, he was the God of the Universe, the unique owner of the representation of love and beauty, the only one who knew how to channel it and possess it.

"Aaah…! Me...Megatron! Hnn!"

A blue hand scratched the metal of the berth just near his hips. His free hand abandoned the undulating waist to cover the clenched fist, forcing him to open it. His fingers intertwined with the blue ones, plugging the silver sentient to the throbbing energy flow he was generating. His own energy readout washed over him, and he began to feel the pleasure on the same frequency that made Starscream go into a violent overload. Megatron's head fell back, while a new wave of energy submerged the Seeker like a tsunami on seashore. Starscream couldn't even scream as the overload powered down most of his systems. Megatron collapsed on top of him, overcome by the same strong power overcharge.

They lay there, silent, frames trembling. Megatron listened distractedly to the erratic humming of the jet's engine, slowly decreasing and then coming back to its normal buzzing. When he regained some control of his motor functions, he let his nose trail softly against the Seeker's jaw line, then his lips and cheeks. He kissed Starscream gently, savoring the abandon of the half conscious Seeker. He smiled when the blackened optics flared a bright but confused red. Starscream's expression was so sweet after an overload. So vulnerable. So submissive...

O

Still panting, Starscream kissed the first piece of cool metal his lips could catch. _'Hmm… Megatron's neck…'_

"You want me… out… that quickly?" he breathed.

Megatron brushed the tip of his nose against his cheek, smile radiating.

"No… I just want you… "

* * *

Three levels higher in the base, in the Command room, the emotional atmosphere was less amorous for the three mechs who were working on a battle plan.

"We're wasting our time!" shrieked Skywarp, throwing away the data pad he had been working on for hours. "This battle simulation also shows us beaten by the Autobots, with 60-loss within on our ranks!"

"Yeah…! He's right Soundwave! There is no good way to formulate or plan this battle… We've been conducting simulations for hours now, placing our forces at different points toward the Autobot convoy… They all give the same result; our defeat, and for a fraction of us, death!" sighed Thundercracker, abandoning his pad on the surface of the table.

Soundwave seemed to ignore the despair of his two coworkers, still buried deep in the on-going battle simulation.

"Remember… We still have 124 battle simulations to perform…" he finally said on his robotic tone, "If no positive solution appears, Starscream will remain our last hope…"

"You think he can convince Megatron to postpone tomorrow's raid?" asked Thundercracker nervously.

Soundwave nodded slightly.

"Of course, he can…"

"Of course not, he won't! He's just Megatron's little bitch now! He won't dare tell him anything – he's too afraid he would loose the key to his quarters and his berth!" exploded Skywarp.

"Hey, Warp… Shut up!" exclaimed Thundercracker, throwing him a glance meaning: _'We agreed we'd say nothing about the two! Remember? Secret for our survival!'_

"Oh! Please TC! Don't be so naïve! Everybody on this base knows that our Supreme Commander bangs his Air Commander every night on Earth, and that Starscream likes it so much that he's decided to sink into total subservience!" caustically informed Skywarp, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Hey! Warp!" protested the blue jet.

"Come on, TC! Even Soundwave knows their amorous exploits!"

Thundercracker eyed the Communications officer and grimaced when he saw him purposely avoiding his questioning gaze.

"See?"

"Of course he knows, stupid! He can read minds! Look… I don't care about what they do in private, Warp! This is their private life! I don't want to know if they do it every night, if Megatron unchains Starscream… Or whatever!" growled Thundercracker.

"Hmm, well… Sometimes… " Whistled the purple jet, grinning suggestively.

"What?! How do you know that?!"

Skywarp scratched a panel with the tip of his foot.

"Warp! I asked you a question!" rasped Thundercracker, glaring at his wing mate.

"Well, sometimes when I'm over-energized, I can't control my warping abilities very well… And it just so happens that I've crashed a few times right inside Megatron's quarters when they were violating each other. Not my fault! The coordinates are almost the same… Well, at that time, I mean!" he justified, an obsequious grin on his face, "Man! They give a new definition to energy sharing and spark merging!"

Thundercracker stood in front of the purple Seeker, hands on hips, looking exactly like a schoolteacher ready to punish a recalcitrant pupil.

"You know what you are, Decepticon Elite Seeker Skywarp?" he snorted, "A disgusting… perverted… voyeur!"

The flyer lowered his head ashamedly at each new adjective, until he heard the noise of Soundwave's chest panel opening, and the footstep of small feet pounding on the table. This brought a welcome distraction. Out without the approval of their master, Rumble and Frenzy trotted along on the tabletop.

"Hey! Tell us more! I wanna know what they do in the dark!" claimed Frenzy.

"Yeah! Give us some nasty details, so that I can publicly humiliate Starscream next time!" groaned Rumble, arms crossed on his chest, "Nobody confuses Rumble with a soccer ball!"

* * *

Megatron's quarters...

His hands delicately brushed equipment and circuits within the amber cockpit, and he could not suppress a smile at the tremor of the engine it caused. He then grasped the glass protection and absorbed himself into the task of completely removing it without hurting his lover. No real fantasy behind this; the fragile shell could be shattered at any passionate embrace, and anyway, the treasure he wanted so much to reach was there, beneath… Slender hands slid around his waist and wandered over his rib plating, causing him to whimper slightly and detach the F-15's cockpit a little brusquely. The jet Transformer beneath him arched with a mix of pain and excitement.

Megatron leaned over him and brushed his lips along the jaw line offered to his hunger.

"I have already told you, Starscream… You shouldn't distract me in such a moment… "

The Seeker emitted an amused laugh and kissed Megatron's lips in return.

"Do you think… I really… mind… pain?" he replied, repeatedly assaulting the smirking lip component of the Decepticon leader.

"No, but I do know on which frequency I want you to call my name…"

The Seeker chuckled softly in Megatron's audios, and then moaned when his hands ventured again within the cockpit, in the quest of the latch that would free the flyer's disturbing internal equipments. Unable to find it - again! - Megatron tried to shift his head to have a better view, but the tip of his nose scratched the edge of Starscream's shoulder vents.

"Why must F-15 Transformers have shoulder vents and those annoying heaps of useless equipment in their cockpit?" he sighed, slightly unnerved.

New chuckle.

"Because F-15 Transformers are creatures of the sky (moan) that needs to power their reactors with energy… (moan)… You know, that enables me to scare Autobots to death (deep moan)... without falling… hmm…"

New chuckle finishing in a moan. Megatron credited it to his new attempt to find the right component, but not finding it. _'Damn latch!' _he cursed. _'Well at least, the whimper was…' _New pinch to check the reaction. New whimper. _'Interesting… I should pay more attention to this spot in the future.'_

"Hmm…. And they have seats, flying equipments… (deep moan)… Because squishy pilots have to sit there… Aargh!"

Megatron's fingers squeezed a little too tightly on those wires, making his head jerk up, optics flashing in a sudden anger.

"Anybody who accesses your cockpit will die… Let's be clear about that!" he spat, "I'll squash them with my bear hands!"

A passionate kiss, and the feeling of slender fingers running delicately along his back canon brought him back to a better mood.

"Possessive and jealous, are we, Megatron?" chuckled the Seeker, kissing his Commander's chin.

"I don't share my bond mate with anything or anyone!" growled the silver warlord, brushing the edge of a wing, sending Starscream's body crashing against him with an ardent "Aaaah!" The way he shifted his body enabled Megatron to spot the latch, which he hurriedly activated. To his relief, the equipment came out of Starscream's cockpit cavity, and he pulled them out delicately, his optics trying to find the spark box. He sighed with satisfaction when he saw the life sphere of his lover, the colors already beginning to change into more vivid shades.

"So beautiful…"

Megatron ground the Seeker under his weight, lips tightly connected to the dark grey mouth, his hungry glossa eagerly exploring the inside, although repeated incursions had given him fair knowledge of his Seeker's machinery. Starscream shuddered and gave into the tight embrace and the heated communion, leaving ample opportunity for Megatron to pull a wire from his own chest, and connect it to a hidden port within the offered circuit board. The flyer moaned in Megatron's mouth and writhed within his grasp, making his energon reach a dangerous pressure. Significantly aroused, Megatron decided to push the Seeker's desire to its peak and reached for a wing with his hand. Gently stroking the smooth surface, he did his best not to fumble trying to make the second connection. Once again Starscream shivered and snaked his arms around Megatron's shoulders, pulling him close while his thighs brushed his hips suggestively.

"Hmm!" moaned the silver warlord, "I have the feeling that contemplating tomorrow's raid against the Autobots put you in a very…interesting… state of mind." Swiftly, he connected another cable to a port in Starscream cockpit cavity. "… and body," he concluded, nipping the obsidian neck.

He felt the flyer's frame tense up against him. The feeling was disturbing, too contrasted with the reactions their intimate contacts have generated during the last minutes. Slowly, he raised his head off the sensitive surface, and angled his face so that his optics peered directly at Starscream's ruby visual components. The only thing he saw was concern.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked, disturbed and slightly annoyed by the clouds that polluted this blissful moment.

"I… I think we should change our strategy for tomorrow's attack… If not postpone it…"

O

Starscream felt like shrinking under the gaze of Megatron, just as he used to do when the Tyrant confronted him after a coup or a nasty remark. Since he had "settled his differences" with his Commander, he had not shown any sign of rebellion or contradiction. Well aware of how Megatron would reward him for his "obedience," he had done his best to be constantly at his side, ready to fulfill all his desires, needs… anything! All the other Decepticons – except Skywarp and Thundercracker – had asked him what in Primus was going on; how the treacherous little bastard had transformed into the perfect servant and first rate supporter of Megatron. Rumble had even invented his own theory, stating that Starscream had contracted a deadly virus which was leading to the degeneracy of his processor, and that he would be deactivated soon (it was this occasion in which the Seeker kicked the cassette away like a soccer ball.) He knew that this new relationship with his Commander meant an implied loss of a part of his personality in order to accommodate some of Megatron's "standards." He sometimes regretted his decision, but the simple remembrance of how alone he used to feel before was enough to comfort him; he had made the right choice. Over the past month, he had almost never returned to his quarters; he had spent all his recharge time comfortably curled in the Decepticon leader's arms, loved and satisfied, away and safe from all uncertainties or turmoil which had always plagued his life… Everything had turned out so well!

Until this early morning. The plan put forth by Megatron seemed extremely hazardous; the Supreme Commander completely disregarded the geography of the battlefield, and of course, the remarks of his warriors. Starscream had to admit that this time only pertinent comments had opposed Megatron. Even Thrust had been able to argue intelligently about the risks incurred by the aerial team. Starscream had tried to say something when he had felt a brush on his wing tip and an energy field matching his own on a secret sweet frequency. Burning red optics had set on his, while Megatron had sternly stated that he would suffer no contradiction. And there had been none. Starscream had planed to say nothing, remaining true to his new behavior, until Soundwave stopped him when leaving the room. The communications officer was well aware of the flaws in the plan, and wanted Starscream to expose it to their leader… to prevent a massacre among the Decepticons' ranks. How could have he refuse?

But now… _Oh! Primus! _The piercing gaze of Megatron was paralyzing him, and he regretted his words as soon as the silver lips curled into a freaking smile.

"I believed we had agreed on the terms of our bond, Starscream! You stop bugging me with your rebuffs or opposition, you're obedient to me, and in exchange, I bring you all the attention such devoted behavior deserves," stated the Decepticon leader, his voice echoing a little angry.

"I know… That's just…" stuttered the Seeker.

"Haven't I rewarded you more than fairly for your exceptional obedience, Starscream?" purred Megatron, a little bitter, "Or maybe you don't wish my attentions anymore…?"

O

Megatron saw the panic spread throughout Starscream's entire being, just like it used to during their past squabbles… At that time he used to enjoy the fear that he inspired in his Second in Command, but now in this new context, it was disturbing, if not hurting. And he was not in the mood to be denied – just on the eve of a battle! – by the being he "expected" so much of, starting with the warm comfort of his spark.

"Starscream, I'm waiting for your answer!" he asked again, feeling his mood turn darker and darker.

The Seeker beneath him shook his head in pure fear, and then rose slowly, tightening his grasp on Megatron's shoulder and neck, claiming his mouth in a panicked urgency.

"No! No! I never said that! Never! Never leave me!" panted the Seeker. "Don't leave me alone!"

Megatron smiled inwardly, but waited some time before returning the kiss with the same amount of eagerness. His connection to Starscream's main processor let him glimpse the general anxiety overwhelming the Seeker's thoughts and spark. _'He still lacks trust in me…'_ he thought, _'I must find a way to change this!'_

Leaving the lips of the flyer, his lip component traveled down his throat and established firmly there, while his hands set on the wings, searching the most sensitive nodes, soon teasing them with skillful electricity impulses. Stroke after stroke, as Starscream wriggled more and more powerfully against Megatron's frame, as the dark thoughts cleared a little in his processor, the so sweet and awaited melody echoed in Megatron's audios. His name, called, no, chanted on different tones of passion and submission, told him that their "journey" was just about to start. When he was sure the Seeker could not sustain more of his ministrations, he shifted slightly in order to have a look at Starscream's chest. The expected sight of the spark, twirling on itself in a perfect gradation of red and purple brought him a curious feeling of relief, if not peace. He rejected the concept immediately, judging it totally out of his character. Shifting again, he took care that his spark pressed firmly against Starscream's life sphere, shivering at the ecstatic contact. Beneath him, Starscream was trembling even harder in ecstasy, optics flickering with overload.

"Do you really think I... would put myself... at risk of... losing you?" whispered Megatron, kissing him lightly.

O

Lines and lines of data in Cybertronian streamed before their optics, so quickly and densely that they couldn't follow them. Then symbols merged into colors, sounds and sensations... And they let themselves drown into their flow.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Ch 2: Loss

**To what subservience leads - Chapter 2: Loss**

"Decepticons, attack!"

The familiar call for battle of the Decepticon leader echoed on the audio receptors of all the mechs present on the battlefield. In few seconds, the sky was filled with jets shooting lasers and bombs at one another, while on the ground, robots were fighting hand-to-hand in an attempt at mutual destruction.

"Soundwave! Go to the head of the convoy! We must get the weapon as soon as possible! Don't let the Autobots recover ground!" ordered Megatron, firing at Hound.

The blast of the fusion cannon sent the jeep Transformer flying backwards.

"At your command, Megatron!" the communication officer replied, unleashing his Cassetticons.

Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak flew out of the chest of the cassette deck, while Rumble and Frenzy, followed by Ravage, jumped to the ground, weapons ready to push back eventual pursuers.

O

The enthusiasm of Megatron's warriors did not last long. As they expected and feared, the attack turned out badly for the Decepticons. Although Megatron and Soundwave managed to reach the head of the convoy and claimed the cannon prototype by the name of the Decepticons, the special configuration of the battlefield went out of their favor. The small canyons offering plenty of hideout to Autobot snipers, the Decepticon aerial fleet was suffering heavy losses.

O

Optimus Prime ducked in extremis a salvo of bombs sent by Thundercracker. Rolling on the floor, he took advantage of a moment's respite while the jet carried an acrobatic U-turn to better charge again. His shot hit exactly at the right place: in a wing. Thundercracker gave out a scream of pain and transformed into his robot mode, hovering over the battlefield. Considering he was now at disadvantage for aerial duals, the blue jet swoop down and joined Hook and Bonecrusher, who were already battling against Grimlock.

"And now, time to have a little conversation face to face, Megatron!" said the Autobot Leader, jumping out of the trench where he had to take refuge.

Unfortunately, new laser shots fell around him like raindrops during a storm, while a screechy voice grated his audios.

"You're doomed, Prime! I'm going to send you to the pit once and forever! Aaaaargh!"

Optimus Prime was taken aback during a few seconds and then aimed his riffle at the flyer, as he had done with Thundercracker. However, Starscream was not his wing mate; quicker and more agile, the Air Commander easily ducked the precise shots. Optimus Prime quickly understood that he wouldn't be able to shoot down the Jet and braced himself for the impact.

As expected, Starscream banked left, flew full speed to him and transformed just before slamming against the chassis of the truck Transformer. They both rolled to the ground with a loud clang, while the riffle of Optimus Prime and a Null Ray gun of Starscream escaped the fight.

Optimus Prime felt a pair of hands squeezing mercilessly his neck.

'_Oh, no!' you won't-!' _

Optimus dug his fingers on the side of the vindictive jet, pushing the Decepticon off him. Starscream gave out a cry of pain and loosened his grip on the throat of the Autobot leader. Taking advantage of his confusion, Optimus Prime caught his opponent by the waist and shifted their position so that the jet was now pinned under him. Realizing that he had lost the upper hand, Starscream pushed a cry of frustration, which ended in a squeak when Optimus Prime's fingers tightened around his throat.

"Be a good boy and don't stand on my way!"

Starscream turned a deaf hear to this advice as he raised a hand and dug his fingers on Optimus Prime's faceplate, scratching the metal from an optic to the jaw line. The Autobot leader gave out a cry of pain and then punched the Seeker on the face. Dazed and nose bleeding energon, the Jet let go.

"Don't force me to repeat, Decepticon!"

Starscream kept wriggling desperately, looking at his opponent with optics maddened with hate.

O

"Excellent, Starscream, excellent! Keep him busy, while I'm getting rid of this liability!" sniggered Megatron, aiming at the head of his nemesis.

He was at a good distance from Optimus Prime, but the shot was incredibly clear and neat. Kneeling on the trench, the Autobot leader was showing only his head and upper torso. Busy with a trashing Starscream, he wouldn't even realize what was happening to him.

"Goodbye, Optimus! It had been a great displeasure to know you! Ah! Ah! Ah!" he cackled, powering his fusion cannon.

O

Optimus Prime felt a sharp pain in his midsection and soon understood what it was when his main computer reported various electronic disruptions.

'Null rays!' he realized.

His grip on Starscream's throat faded while he fell back. He managed to stop his fall and regain some balance, knowing well that his captive would take advantage and jump at his throat.

"You're finished Optimus Prime!" roared Starscream, grabbing the truck's shoulders to shift to an awkward sitting position, the barrel of his remaining null ray cannon set against the masked jaw. "I'm going to blow your head off… I'm…. Aaaaaaaaaaaarrgh!"

Optimus Prime startled at the scream pushed by the Decepticon Air Commander and then noticed the raise of temperature around them. A light flashed from the back of Starscream, while his body crashed powerfully against Optimus Prime's chassis, bearing them both to the ground.

"Megatron's fusion cannon!" whispered the Autobot leader, making his best to override the shut down of his mainframe computer.

O

Megatron watched with extreme bewilderment his shot ending on the back of his Air Commander, creating a neat hole in the middle. A chill spread in his body when Starscream's shriek of agony reached his audio receptors.

"I shot… Starscream?" he whispered, not willing to believe it, as both Optimus Prime and Starscream were thrown to the ground.

Megatron remained there, standing on his shooting position, staring at the place where the two bodies had disappeared. Minutes ticked by slowly before the Autobot leader came back to a sitting position, Starscream oddly gathered within his arms.

Struggling to overcome his shock, Megatron didn't pay attention to the approaching Prowl and Ironhide. A laser beam scratched his cheek and two shots ended on his chest. Shoved back against a rock wall, he cursed against his internal computer that reported serious damages to his battle system. The biggest one was the total inhibition of his fusion cannon. Trailing his gaze over his surrounding troops, he realized that half of his soldiers had fled away and that even his fiercest warriors were ready to retreat. Just beside him, Soundwave was stoically ignoring his injured left arm, spilling energon around at each move.

Megatron considered himself as a proud warlord but not enough to fight to death.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he shouted, taking off in a storm of sand.

In few seconds, all the remaining Decepticons were airborne, following their defeated leader back to the base. All, but one. Looking down at the battlefield, Megatron saw that Optimus Prime was still holding the still body of Starscream against him. With his injuries and the current retreat of his troops, there was no chance he could retrieve his Air Commander from the hands of Optimus Prime. Besides, a terrible question remained…

'_Primus, did I kill him? Did I kill Starscream?' _

O

Optimus Prime watched the remaining Decepticons taking off in a thunder of engines. Many of them were injured, like most of his own troops. From the place he was, he couldn't see where his soldiers were, and what their conditions were, but he knew well that this battle had been one of the most damaging clashes in the history of Decepticon/Autobot war on Earth.

Moreover, he had the living – or better to say agonizing – proof choking against him. Optimus Prime looked down at the Seeker that he held on his arms; Starscream's optics were flickering and a trail of energon running from his mouth down to his throat.

"Megatron... help?" whispered the flyer, following as best as he could do the swarm of his retreating comrades.

Optimus Prime was also watching the retreat of his sworn enemy. He assumed he should have been happy to see Megatron defeated again and having one of his soldiers down, his life going away. However, it was far from being the case. It was a part of his core programming; he would never enjoy war and the brutal deaths it implied. Looking down again, he saw that Starscream was slowly sinking into unconsciousness, if not permanent stasis. He brushed carefully the wound with a hand; energon was heavily running down.

Without hesitation, he activated his COM' link.

_(Ratchet, it's Optimus. I don't know the status of our troops, but I have an emergency here!)_

* * *

**Autobot headquarters, the Ark**

"I'm always amazed to see how Megatron can be efficient at getting rid of Decepticons!" Ratchet chuckled, looking at the jet that lay on the berth. "I don't even know how he's alive!"

The medic brushed carefully the wound, to have a better view of the circuits and make a first evaluation of the repairs to be carried out. Damaged circuits sparkled under his fingers, eliciting a squeal from the moribund Seeker.

"Don't… touch… me… you… auto…scum!" Starscream chocked, spitting energon.

"I've already told you, Screamer, shut down the time I stop the hemorrhage and make the repairs!" the C.M.O. replied, continuing the check up of the wreck that was the flyer's back.

"Aaarghh… Ne… ver… _(cough)_ I don't… trust you!" mumbled Starscream, energon dripping in a small river from his mouth, "Don't even… _(cough)_ put a finger... on me… _(cough ! cough!)._ Megatron will… kill you all… for that!"

"Megatron shot you down and left you behind!"

"You're lying!" the injured jet screeched, "Megatron… loves me! Megatron will come back for me! _(cough! cough!)"_

Starscream rested his head on the berth, coughing painfully and mumbling incoherently.

"Primus… He's delirious. He must fall in stasis right now! I can't repair him while he's online. He doesn't realize what pain he is to go through!" declared Ratchet, turning to his base commander.

Optimus Prime had replaced his battle mask, but two scratches were still marking his faceplate, just bellow his right optic.

"I know… How long is he going to resist until the damages affect his spark?" the Autobot leader inquired.

"Few hours if I don't stop the haemorrhage! Definitive deactivation will follow…"

"Why would you do that?" cut Ironhide, "This bastard killed so many of our fellow Autobots! Let him die!"

Optimus Prime's gaze fell on his old friend and then on the two approaching Lamborghinis.

"Yeah! Let this little coward choke in his energon! He doesn't worth we move even a finger!" snorted Sunstreaker.

"Maybe, we can finish off Megatron's job!" agreed Sideswipe, grinning. "A single shot should-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ratchet, "We're not Decepticons, but Autobots, you remember? I'm a medic; an injured Transformer is an injured Transformer and my duty is to tend for his wounds! Not killing him or watching his agony passively!"

Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lowered their heads, looking ashamed. The silence fell, only interrupted by the coughs of Starscream and the name he weakly pronounced: "Me… ga… tron…"

"Then do it, Ratchet! By chance, he will lose conscious quickly, and you will be able to work," decided Optimus Prime. "We can't afford to lose him. As second in command of the Decepticons, he's a precious asset to negotiate with the Decepticons. If he told the truth about him and Megatron, that means we can bring the Slag Maker to the negotiation table! "

"Prime!" Ratchet replied, shaking his head. "He's still conscious!"

"I know, Ratch', but he won't listen to us. He is not able to process the situation anymore!"

The CMO looked down at the delirious Seeker and the trails of energon leaking from his back and mouth. No time was left for hesitation.

"Very well, Prime, I'll do it. Hold his limbs still so that he doesn't move and aggravate his wounds".

"Yes, of course… Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" called Optimus Prime, beckoning the twin Lamborghinis to approach the berth, "Hold his legs still … I will take care of his arms."

The red sport car looked at the bleeding Seeker with disgust. Now, it was a feeling far different from his hate for the Decepticon.

"Don't tell me you will work on the brat while he's still online!" he exclaimed, "My solution might look barbaric, but was hundred times less painful than the one you're going to apply, Ratchet!"

"Your "solution" is not receivable, Side. He's a living sentient being, and he deserves a chance!" Optimus Prime replied on a tone leaving little chance to protests.

"Okay! Okay! My bad!"

"I'm not sure I want to be part of this," mumbled Sunstreaker, standing by the side of his twin.

"What…are… you… _(cough)…_ doing… you… _(cough)…_ auto…scum?" stuttered Starscream, when he felt his arms and feet restrained.

"Calm down… It's still time to shut your power down, Starscream," Ratchet replied, trying to be comforting.

"Noooo! _(Cough… Cough… Cough…)_ don't touch… me! _(cough)…_ Megatron! Please, _(cough)…_ help me!" screamed the Seeker, trying to wriggle and break free from the grip, to no avail.

"Hold him tight, I will try to patch the auxiliary fuel line first," warned Ratchet, seizing carefully the broken line.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The scream pushed by Starscream froze literally all the mechs remaining in the repair bay. His body wriggled strongly enough to give hard time to Optimus Prime and the twins to hold him still. Then his optics dimmed and he fell back on the berth, limp and unconscious.

"Primus!" Sideswipe muttered, shaken and horrified, "I'll never understand those Decepticreeps and their fascination for pain!"

* * *

**Decepticon Underwater Base**

Back at the Decepticon base, the atmosphere was highly charged. Megatron hadn't pronounced a word during the flight, and he didn't spend so much time in the hallways. He was to leave when Skywarp and Thundercracker stood in front of him.

"And Starscream… What do we do for him?" asked Thundercracker plaintively.

"Yeah! He must be a prisoner of the autoboops now!" whined Skywarp. "And he's hurt… if not dying!"

Megatron looked angrily at the two and yelled at them.

"And you believe I'm not thinking about it? Dismiss! Out of my way! I need to work on it!"

The two Seekers flew away promptly, not willing to increase the irritability of the warlord, who exited without glaring back. They perched on one of the highest bridges like two frightened birds, watching their injured fellow Decepticons heading with difficulties to the repair bay or their quarters.

"So, that's it, TC? Our mighty leader sent us to death despite all our warnings, and the only thing he's able to say is: "Out of my way!", spat Skywarp through greeted teeth. "That doesn't surprise me… After all, he just shot down the one who has been his sex toy for a whole month, without expressing the slightest regret!"

"I don't know, Warp', things might be much complicated…"

The purple Seeker stared at his wing mate with a dubious expression.

"We're expandable for him… That's simple!" he answered, "I've always followed him without questioning, but now...!"

"I guess that… Maybe... He really cares about Starscream's fate, but can't show it to anybody," explained Thundercracker, somehow hesitantly.

"Why would he hide it?" mocked Skywarp, "That's nonsense!"

"Because he is the "Slag Maker", Warp'. The Decepticon tyrant, the conqueror of the Universe! Do you believe he's going to show any emotion that doesn't match those names?"

The two Seekers looked at each other, trying to recollect the last time Megatron had shown any sign of care toward somebody, but couldn't find any. Save the light gestures they had caught during the past month, transient signs of the attentions of the Supreme Commander toward his lieutenant.

"We should wait that he calms down and go and see him to suggest a plan to bring back Screamer…" reflected Skywarp.

"I don't know… Wait and see how things will turn… The only positive point is that Starscream will receive quality medical cares from the Autobots."

"How do you know the Autoboops will take care of him and not kill him?" Skywarp exclaimed.

"I… feel it, that's all. They're not executioners."

The purple flyer looked at him with a disgusted expression.

'_Here we are. He's doubting about the Decepticon cause again'._ Skywarp looked down at his limping comrades and felt the same doubt creeping into his CPU.

"I'm sending you to the repair bay. You're injured, but sorry, no Autobot medic to tend to you, only Constructicons. Or what is left of them," he finally said.

Thundercracker answered by a weak smile, and both mechs headed to the repair bay.

O

His anger dropped the time he reached his quarters, replaced by a terrible numbness and feeling of nothingness. More than the bitter taste of defeat that poisoned him, another feeling was torturing his spark; someone was missing by his side. He typed his personal code and entered the room, but froze when his optics scanned the surroundings. Nothing had moved since they had exited from the quarters for the raid, the same morning. The same blue light bathed the berth were their sparks had merged in a blissful moment.

"Primus… I shot him!" Megatron whispered, nothingness turning to complete despair.

No! He couldn't let himself drawn in such a state of mind; he was in command of an army here, he couldn't act like a sentimental Autobot soldier. He hurried to his bar and withdrew a cube of high-grade energon with trembling hands. The mixture was stronger than regular energon, perfect for a mech who wants to forget his wounds and his most sordid thoughts. He pressed the cube to his lips, closed his optics and swallowed in few gulps the intoxicating liquid. He felt the heat spreading in his mechanisms and neural network, disturbing some programs, but couldn't help considering how much it was far from being as comforting as Starscream's spark. He set the cube beside him, feeling a little dizzy, and looked at the black fusion cannon embedded in his arm; some energon was still glittering on the barrel. For some reason he couldn't explain, it looked disgusting to him.

'_It's Starscream blood on your cannon... Oh! Mighty one!'_ a voice laughed, _'You killed him!'_

Megatron froze. The voices, they were back! He hadn't heard them since the "incident", since Starscream had become his "bond mate".

'_You're a murderer! You killed your bond mate!'_ spoke a second one.

'_No! Wrong! He killed his bedmate!'_ mocked a third one.

"Go away!" he screamed, holding his head within his hands, "You're lying! He's important to me!"

'_Face it! You used him for your pleasure! Never loved him! Didn't even care!' _

"Go away!" he roared, falling to his knees. "Stop whispering your slagging lies into my head! I do care about him…"

'_Then, say it! Say you love him!'_

"Go away!" growled Megatron, smashing the ground with a fist.

'_Say you love Starscream!'_ the three voices insisted, chanting all together.

"Leave me alone!"

'_See? You don't love him! It's why you killed him!'_

"No, I didn't kill him! It was an accident... That's a war casualty!"

'_Coward! You are his murderer!'_

"Noooo!"

His cry was foreign even to his audio receptors, although he knew it was his. When he looked down at his cannon, he saw with horror the metal was leaking energon, like if a torrent of the Cybertronian blood was flowing in its structure.

'_Remember, Starscream's blood,'_ the voices whispered sinisterly, _'Starscream's blood!'_

In a moment of panic, Megatron tore out the black cannon of his arms, ignoring the pain when cables snapped. He threw with all his might the cannon against the wall and passed out before he heard the weapon crashing against a shelf, scattering the furniture and its content into tiny pieces.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Text edited on 2008/7/8


	3. Ch 3: Perdition

**To what subservience leads - Chapter 3: Perdition**

**Autobot headquarters, the Ark**

Optimus Prime watched the CMO completing the connection of the unconscious Seeker to the life-support machine, relieved that the flyer had sunk into stasis. Starscream had managed to wake up twice during the operation, almost blowing up their audio receptors with desperate cries of pain.

"Here… It's finished!" Ratchet commented, setting the restriction bar on the back of the seeker so that he couldn't move and unplug himself accidentally, "Now, if he survives the night, he will live further…"

"How much chance?"

"Fifty-fifty… Well, you don't recover that easily from a shot of Megatron…"

"I know… I perfectly know that!" admitted the Autobot leader.

"Well…yes"

The CMO chose to keep silent and not disturb his commander in his thoughts, and reminiscence of his past: everybody here knew he had become Optimus Prime because of Megatron. Was there anybody among the Autobots whose life hadn't been irremediably changed by the silver tyrant? Looking down at his patient, he realized the idea could apply to the Decepticons as well; there was nobody or nothing the touch of Megatron did not waste.

"Optimus! Sorry to disturb you!" announced Prowl, entering the repair bay, "Megatron wants to discuss with you".

O

The Decepticon leader looked more livid than ever, but Optimus Prime didn't credit it to his paint job, or a dysfunction of Teletran One's communication system. He noticed the absence of the sardonic and usual "Greeting, Prime!" and certain nervousness in his voice.

"Where is he? Prime! Where is Starscream?" he growled, "And don't try to use him as bargaining counter!"

"Why wouldn't I, while there is a chance to bring you to the table of negotiations?" the Autobot leader replied, "but before this, the question is; "Will he awoke?"

The optics of Megatron narrowed dangerously while he set up his face closer to the camera. Judging by his decaying expression and his reactions, Starscream's might have told the truth about their relationship.

"What are you babbling about, Prime? Where is Starscream? I want to see him immediately!"

"I believed you didn't care about anybody, and especially him… Have you changed your thoughts about your Second in Command?"

"Keep your trivia for you, Prime! I'm not in the mood!" Megatron roared, "And now, put me through to my Air Commander!"

"As you wish, Megatron!"

Optimus Prime switched the camera to the repair bay, focusing on the berth where lay the seeker. He heard the Decepticon gasp at the terrible display. When he switched back to the command room, he could see that the facial expression of Megatron was even more desperate.

"What are his chances?" the tyrant gasped.

"Fifty/fifty… If he survives this night, he will live further. I suggest we wait tomorrow before discussing about potential negotiations," suggested the Autobot leader.

"There will be no negotiation! I won't bargain my army for a single Transformer, you fool! I warn you Prime; either you send me Starscream back, without conditions, either this is total war that I'm going to lead against you!"

Megatron's image disappeared on the screen as he cut the communication link.

"What's happening to you Megatron? You were merely convincing today!" Optimus Prime sighed.

* * *

**Decepticon Headquarter, Megatron's personal quarters**

"Slag you, Starscream! Why did you have to put you under my fire? Stupid little fool! You're going to-" howled Megatron, slamming his fist against his console.

The tyrant greeted his teethes, not willing to say the fated words. He remained sat at his desk a long time, his hand patting nervously his forehead, while he recollected the countless times he had threatened to deactivate the traitor, with no intention to take the plunge. Now, the threat was to become reality, despite his willingness. The results of his death on the Decepticon army would bring a major weakness on the aerial side. Starscream was gifted of skills that were extremely rare among flyers of his age, and generally speaking, among Transformers of all generations. However, when he tried to ponder his existence without the presence of his "bond mate", he was just devastated. Sure, up to the present moment, he had used the word without exact knowledge of the emotional links it implied. However, now that Starscream was not here, by his sides... It was just like the depths of oblivion were swallowing him in a slow torture. He was almost ready to cry when lines of Cybertronian characters traveled up and down at the corner of his optics, and his surroundings started to distort. Primus, he was almost to fall on the floor.

O

_'No, not again!'_

Ascribing this sudden weakness to exhaustion and general stress, he decided to try having some recharge to clear his thoughts and regain some strength.

O

_He was in a light recharge when he felt a slight pressure on his body, exactly as if somebody was leaning on him. By reflex, his arms shot around the form, immobilizing the body of what could be a deadly intruder. A slight moan of pain echoed on his audio receptors when his hand scratched a wing. He powered on his optics, and gazed into the two crimson lights and the dark face._

"_Starscream! That's impossible! What the hell are you doing here?" Megatron growled with bewilderment. _

"_I'm back, Megatron. I believed you would be happy to see me!" whispered the Seeker, leaning down so that his lips brushed the jaw line of his commander. _

_The Decepticon leader was tempted to switch off his optics and drawn into the delicate sensations Starscream knew so well to arouse. He tilted his head backwards and slipped his hand in the neck of the seeker, forcing him to look into his optics. _

"_Starscream! Can you explain me what you are doing here? I saw you… Few hours ago… You were hurt, unconscious… At the Autobot headquarters!"_

_The Seeker ignored his questions, his blue fingers tracing delicately the chest of Megatron, stroking gently the hidden captors on the silver metal, following their paths down to his delicate ribs panels. The Decepticon leader couldn't suppress a shudder, jerking his head back and hissing in pleasure. His mind clouded, focusing only on the gentle strokes that ignited a delicious heat in his whole chest and midsection. _

"_No… no!" he stuttered, pushing back slightly Starscream, "Now… stop… and… explain…"_

"_What's the matter, Megatron?" asked the Seeker, peering his optics at the startled gaze, "Aren't you glad to see me? You want me to leave?"_

_Megatron felt the lightweight fading away while Starscream went through the motion of standing up. A part of him unwilling to let away the sweet contact, his grip tightened around the flyer's back and waist, pulling him down and closer to his own frame. The slick glass of Starscream brushed gently his chest, and he found himself savoring the delicate sensation he felt at the contact._

"_You're going nowhere Starscream! Not before you tell me what you are doing here while you are supposed to be unconscious at the Autobot headquarter. And-" the words of Megatron got stuck in his vocalizer when Starscream started to kiss and nuzzle gently his throat. His grip tightened on Starscream's back while he was sinking deeper in a pleasure, until his hand brushed… liquid. His fingers dug in the metal, reaching to melt wires: it was a wound, made by his fusion cannon._

"_Starscream!" Megatron shrieked, pushing unkindly the flyer back in his start._

_The Air Commander looked slowly at him, the despair displayed on his features dramatically emphasized by the trickle of energon trailing from his mouth to his chin and throat. _

_"I just wanted to say goodbye... but you don't care, right?" he whispered, his voice slightly muffled by emotion. _

_His hands slick with energon, Megatron couldn't retain Starscream when the flyer motioned to retreat. Megatron didn't catch the meaning of Starscream's words, but a terrible premonition told him to keep the young Air Commander under his grasp. He caught one of the blue wrists, pulling hard on it until Starscream fell back on him with a loud tug._

_"You're going nowhere Starscream. I don't need goodbye, because you're staying with me!" Megatron growled, circling the wounded back with his arms to be sure the flyer wouldn't escape again._

_To his relief, Starscream didn't try to evade this crushing embrace, trailing his wet lips on Megatron's throat. The sensation was disturbing enough so that Megatron dropped his guard down and allowed Starscream to straighten up a bit. The seeker readjusted his position against Megatron, so that he could stare straight in his optics, and then crushed his lips against his, in a bleeding but soft kiss. He drew back reluctantly and smiled sadly._

_"It's too late, Megatron... You killed me."_

"_Starscream! No!"_

O

"Starscream! No!"

Megatron woke up in complete panic, startled by the scream he had pushed and by the crash his bed head did when his arms jostled it, trying to grab a retreating but ghostly Starscream. He stared blankly at his surroundings, cooling systems ready to go into action as his processor and logic chip recorded a dramatic increase in temperature. He had really fainted, hadn't he? Had he fallen unceremoniously from his berth? Disturbed by lines and lines of Cybertronian glyphs, the scan of his quarters reported the same wreck as before the apparition of Starscream; several pieces of furniture lay broken on the floor, their smashed shells lightened by the dark-blue halo of the sea. There was no Starscream on sight. Megatron brushed his lips with his fingers, but didn't find any trace of energon. There was none on his fingers or on his chest as well.

"Primus, that was just a nightmare," he sighed, leaning back to his repair berth.

Something was however wrong; he could still feel in his spark this premonition, this oppressing feeling that something terrible was to happen. The sensation was deeply disturbing; Megatron had always thought he was immune against those fears and concerns toward a "loved one". That was a feeling for weak Autobots! However, it was there, in his chest, stinging and hurting, just as if someone was lacerating his spark with a laser beam. More and more confused, he hung at his console and stood up unsteadily. He leaned heavily on it, and entered frantically the code to access the command room.

"Soundwave! Put me through to the Autobot base… quickly!"

Nobody answered his order, although he was sure his Communication Officer was there. He could almost feel the energy pulse of the silent Decepticon through the COM' Link.

"Soundwave, answer me!" he roared.

"Megatron! Commander! You should come to this room…" Soundwave replied, his voice being uncommonly uncertain.

"What's going on here?"

"Megatron… Optimus Prime has something to announce, and-"

The silver gray leader felt a new sting in his spark, more pounding that before.

"I will be right there," he whispered, uncaring on how unusual his reaction was.

He sprang out of the door, forgetting his deadly black cannon behind, his mind just focusing on the succession of hallways and that slag door that refused to appear in front of him. He finally stormed into the Command Room, pushing away Soundwave when the navy-blue Decepticon walked to him, trying to say something. The two wing mates of Starscream, Thundercraker and Skywarp, kept prudently their distances. Obsessed by the main screen where the image of Optimus Prime stood in the middle, he didn't catch the strain of energon tarnishing their cheeks.

"What do you want, Prime? Do you consider this COM' link as a free frequency to use during your insomnia?" he barked, stopping in front of the giant representation of his nemesis.

"Megatron, I have the displeasure to announce you that Starscream… is no more!"

The effect of the solemn words Optimus Prime had no precedent; Megatron started to tremble, and even winced. His spark ached deeply, as if it was to split in two.

"No… You're lying… He can't die!" he muttered, shaking his head in denial.

"His spark died down less than fifteen minutes ago. I assumed you wanted to know… I'm sorry."

Optimus Prime switched off the COM link, leaving the screen black, and the command room in a deep and mournful silence.

"Megatron, what should we do now? Shouldn't we-?"

O

_'Murderer… Hypocrite!'_

The two insults covered the voice of Soundwave, and made Megatron start. _'The voices!'_ he shivered, covering his audio receptors with his hands in the hope to muffle the whispers.

"No! Leave me alone… Don't come! Not now!" he screamed, forgetting he had an audience, and that the three mechs gathered around him watched with surprised optics his monologue.

_'Here we are, end of the story! Now, your pet is dead. Your sex toy is deactivated because of you!'_ chanted a first voice. _'You know what it means, right?'_

_'Yeah! You won't shoot him anymore for your twisted leisure!'_ a second one cackled.

_'Finished your sex games with your pleasure bot!'_ another one laughed.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Megatron, still holding his head between his hands, retreating blindly without concern toward the lame display of his sudden crisis of madness.

_'How does it feel now, Megatron?' _sniggered the first voice,_ 'You enslaved Starscream in your pervert game. Now, that's your turn to be enslaved!'_

"I didn't enslave him. I cared for him!" protested Megatron, bumping into a console.

_'Oh, yes indeed. You forced him to deny himself, in exchange of your fake affection. Your bond was not a bond, it was slavery for him, and power play for you!'_

_'But now, it's your turn to be enslaved by your own lies and cheating… Without his abused one, what can an abuser become?'_

"I haven't abused him! I cared for him! Damned it! Will you ever understand that?" roared Megatron with anger, pushing away Soundwave who had seized him in the obvious purpose to grab him round the waist.

_'CRAZY! You're becoming CRAZY!' _screamed the three voices, and then burst into an insistent laughter.

Plagued by the laughs echoing in his audios, Megatron fell on his knees, holding his head with so much pressure that it looked as if he wanted to crush it. His chest hurt, and in its casing, his spark was melting into a pool of regrets and sorrows.

_'NOOOO!'_ He screamed.

'No? Really, you have enough? You got in your sorry programming how much Starscream is dear to you? Well, let's see if you have learned your lesson!'

His surroundings became brighter and brighter into his flickering optics, until the light burned their surface and toasted the delicate sensors beneath the glass. It hurt... but... Although his optics should have been disabled, he could see the scene, which seemed to be on pause. Soundwave and the two Seekers were still, like lifeless statues, while the same glyphs in Cybertronian were flashing from up and down.

"What the hell-?"

The glyphs became thicker and thicker, until they occupied his whole field of vision.

* * *

**Decepticon Headquarter, Megatron's personal quarters**(as you left it at the end of chapter 1)

_'End of simulation. Main processor and logic chip overheating: replay not advised, light stasis recommended!'_ warned one of his security systems.

Megatron's head hurt the metal of his berth, while a cry of agony pierced his audio receptors. He positioned protectively his arms before his chest, hiding his spark, which had turned to a red worthy of the most devastating fire.

_'End of simulation. Main processor, logic chip, spark casing and peripheral systems overheating: replay not advised, light stasis recommended!'_

Completely unaware of what this warning was about, Megatron muffled a moan when his spark flashed as if it was to explode. He scanned frantically his surroundings, and spotted immediately Starscream, lying in a foetal position, not far away from him. Energon tears rolled on his cheeks, and he had dug his fingers into the surface of the berth under the deep pain.

"What… what happened?" stuttered Megatron, crawling to his partner, "What was this hell?"

With a great amount of efforts, Starscream faced him, fear tainting his features, already altered by pain.

"Primus! No! I swear! I didn't try to hurt or betray you!"

O

Even in his worst nightmares, he had never found himself in such a horrible situation: witnessing his torture and his own death had never been part of his wish-list. Primus, how did Megatron manage to manipulate the simulation and turn it to this cruel masquerade? During their merging, they were always aware of each other thoughts and feelings, but there... He had just been locked in the role of the victim, the one who had to die. He had screamed to be heard, to be saved, to no avail. That was going far away a punishment toward his action! Where were those terrifying voices coming from?

"Starscream, what happened?"

The harsh voice and the touch of Megatron's hand on his own sent him back somehow to the reality. Starscream shivered of fear and somehow of disgust, staring blankly at Megatron. 'Why is he asking?'

"Starscream! Explain!"

The body of the Seeker jolted slightly as Megatron shook him gently to encourage a reaction. Starscream was petrified; by what he had seen, by what could happen to him.

"Why... Why do you ask? You know what happened! I- I ran a battle simulation when we were merging. That was the only way to show you the potential results of tomorrow's raid. I-!" he finally explained between two sobs.

"You what!!"

Starscream was petrified with by the scream of Megatron. Two strong hands clawed at his shoulders, bringing him closer to the now furious mech.

"What have you done, you worthless little traitor?" roared Megatron, shaking the Seeker mercilessly.

"I- I ran a battle simulation! Please, calm down!" screamed Starscream, panicked by the increasing furor of his partner.

Finally, Megatron pushed him away, so strongly that Starscream rolled on his side and almost fell from the berth. Megatron sat up and leaned over him, forcing him to turn around and face him.

"How dared you playing a simulation while we were merging! While we were sharing that moment!" the silver Transformer howled with rage. "You miserable little glitch!"

"That was the only way to show your plan is just going to lead us to our doom! Please, Megatron! You wouldn't have listened to me otherwise! You wouldn't have listened to anybody in your stubbornness! But I- I didn't deserve that!"

"Silence!"

Megatron pushed him away, one more time, but Starscream managed to keep his balance and didn't fall. Ashamed and frightened, he could only look down at the surface of the berth, where his tears started to form a pool of energon.

"You're disgusting me! Go away from my quarters! Go away from my army! I don't want to see you anymore!" Megatron hissed in his audios. He then moved away and turned his back, motioning to stand up and leave the berth.

This menace had the effect of an electrical shock on the dazed Seeker and woke him from his torpor. He propelled himself forward, hands ready to grasp his bulky lover and bring him back to the new battlefield.

"Nobody turns his back on me! And certainly not you!"

It happened so quickly that he didn't see it coming; Megatron turned around, raising a hand to keep him at distance. Then a sharp pain in his spark spread to all his systems, overloading them, and he fell in the dark.

O

The anger of Megatron vanished when the body of Starscream collapsed against him. The Seeker moaned weakly, clutching his wrist with a trembling hand and then loosened his grasp as he lost consciousness.

Megatron's hand was wet with energon, burned with the wild energy that flew from the inflicted wound. Realizing what he has just done, he slipped his free hand and arm in the back of Starscream, securing his body against his chest. When he was sure the Seeker wouldn't move and worsen the wound, he searched frenetically the good frequency on his COM' link.

"Primus! Soundwave! Call the Constructicons! This is an emergency!" he shrieked. "SOUNDWAVE!"

The COM' Link crackled, but no answer came. Megatron cursed himself, holding tighter Starscream against him. To his terror, he heard voices, deep in his mind, mocking him.

'No, you never learn, "M4", don't you?'

* * *

**Decepticon Headquarter, Command room**

"Rumble! Frenzy! Time for recharge! Go to personal quarters!" ordered Soundwave, his voice betraying an unusual irritation.

Skywarp and the two cassettes had been discussing about the sexual habits of the two top officers of the Decepticon army for more than an hour. At the other side of the table, Thundercracker was deep into another battle simulation, covering his audio receptors with his hands to make abstraction of the crude conversation.

"Hey boss! We are no sparkling! We don't need to go to recharge early!" protested Frenzy.

"Yeah! We are almost eleven million years now!" mumbled Rumble, then turning to Skywarp, "Really, you saw Screamer, astride on Megatron? Do you have some saucy records? I'm going to put them as screen saver on all the computers of the base!" he asked joyfully.

"Of course I have! That was at the beginning!" Skywarp cackled, "Screamer had forgotten his protection program! Megatron told him "You disappoint me again!", as if Screamer had screwed up a military operation! Mwaah!"

"Ah! Screamer'd better not forget his fire wall!" sniggered Frenzy, before falling in silence, looking worried.

"What?" asked his twin.

"I just got the vision of a winged sparkling, with the eyebrows of Megatron and the voice of Starscream..."

Rumble and Skywarp joined him in his embarrassed and silent contemplation.

"No! It can't happen, right?" asked Frenzy, nervously.

"I don't want to know!" Rumble replied, shaking his head negatively.

"Will you shut up, you miserable little metal scraps!" roared Thundercracker, banging his fists on the table.

"What!? "Big Blue" has a headache?" asked Rumble sarcastically, "You'd better try to relax while you can... As for tomorrow, we will dine in hell!"

"Shut up!" snapped the Seeker. He glared at his wing mate, "And you, it's your fault, you pervert!" he snapped.

Skywarp turned around when Thundercracker pointed in his direction, looking for somebody and then shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Hum, TC... Who are you talking about?"

"About you, Warp'!"

"Me? I just make occasional navigation mistakes! That's not my fault!"

"Liar!"

"Me!? Lying? TC! I am honesty itself!"

"You really take me for an idiot or what, Warp'!!"

'_SOUNDWAVE! ACKNOWLEDGE! BY PRIMUS!!'_

The half angry, half desperate voice of Megatron interrupted the squabble while all the mechs turned their audios to the main receptor of the Command Room.

"At your command, Megatron!" the Communication Officer replied, walking hastily to the main screen.

A shiver of horror ran through the onlookers when the scene appeared; Megatron was sat on his berth, holding Starscream in his arms. One of his hands was clearly dug in the chest of the flyer, energy floating around them; raw and dense, it even disturbed the communication systems.

"Send the Constructicons… NOW!" shrieked Megatron.

"What's going on Megatron?"

"Starscream is hurt… his spark… SEND THE CONSTRUCTICONS!!"

The transmission ended, interrupted either by Megatron, either by the energy escaping Starscream's spark. True to his legendary self-control, Soundwave switched it to another frequency.

"Alert! Assistance required at Megatron's quarter… Open-spark wound. Alert!"

"By all the pits of Cybertron, what's going on, Soundwave?" Hook shrieked in answer.

"No time to explain. Go to Megatron's quarters!"

O

Shocked by the scene, Thundercracker watched helplessly Soundwave bustling around the command board. Skywarp was silent, covering his mouth with a hand, like he used to do when he was worried. Frenzy and Rumble were sheepishly standing in a corner, looking at their master.

Defeated by the image of Starscream unconscious within Megatron's arms, the blue flyer sat slowly back to his seat.

"Oh, Primus! Forgive us!" he whispered, taking his head between his hands, "We should have never involved Starscream that way!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

Text edited on 2008/7/8


	4. Ch 4: Breakup

**Chapter 4: Break-up**

**Oregon, a Research Institute close to the Autobot headquarters**

"Here... This one. And this one also!"

Ratchet took another circuit board in his hands, and inspected carefully its details.

"Nice bumps... The layers are made of premium quality alloys. That's nice that this Research Institute allows me to select spare parts for the repair bay!"

He was to scan the item when he heard squeaks and creaks coming from the nearest hangar, which shutter door was open.

"Hum, I don't remember this area was accessible. Hello! Somebody's here?" he called, looking carefully at the entrance and the bluish lights that filtered on the main storage room.

The same noise echoed back, like if a big rodent was going about his business in the hangar.

"Hello! Anybody? Cybernetic rat here?" Ratchet called again, leaving the circuit board on the shelf to walk to the open door.

He switched on one of his headlights, to have a better view of the whole place, which suddenly looked less friendly than before. He reached the threshold and directed the light inside; shelves and shelves littered with various equipments and components appeared in the circle of light as Ratchet turned his headlight. Nothing seemed abnormal. Except the same noise, coming from behind this time.

Ratchet turned around promptly, lighting other shelves, gates, handling equipments, and then sighed.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I know it's you!" he growled, "Stop this immediately, or I swear, you're going to learn that "Saw" is not only a scary movie!"

The noise started again, deeply annoying and insisting, from the storage room. Ratchet spun around on his heels, ready to leap at the eventual two culprits, and found himself staring at two pairs of small and malicious optics. A surprising "Bwwwwaaaah!" disturbed his audio processors; he winced and couldn't hold back a frightened cry. After this great moment of eloquence, Ratchet recognized the twins who were hanging from the top of the doorframe, like two metallic bats.

"Frenzy! Rumble!" he screamed, looking successively at the purple, then red small Decepticons.

"No! That's Rumble and Frenzy!" retorted the purple one.

Two pile drivers connected with each side of his faceplate, sending him straight to the floor and darkness.

* * *

**Decepticon Underwater base**

"Hey, he's coming back on-line..."

"It was time!"

These voices confirmed to Ratchet that he was still alive, despite the throbbing pain in his processor. He powered slowly his optics, and after the blurry surroundings became the red visors of greenish transformers, overlooked by a gray cellar with a purple symbol, he wished he hadn't.

"Oh, no! Not you! Not here! Tell me it's a nightmare!" he moaned, switching off his optics.

There were muffled buzzing around him, but he just took care to the last ones.

"Hook, I suppose that he doesn't want to wake up..."

"Find a solution!"

O

Hook grimaced when he heard the dull sound of metal hitting metal, followed by a curse in Cybertronian language. He stretched his neck to have a better view on Longhaul and Scrapper dealing with the Autobot medic, and then jerked back when a red hand grasped the edge of the table. The dazed face of Ratchet appeared, another red hand set on his scratched cheek.

"How do you feel? All your cerebro-chips are functioning?" Hook asked in an attempt to be nice. "How about a cube of energon?" he even offered cheerfully.

Despite his obviously pounding headache, Ratchet managed to glare at him angrily.

"Are you kidding? You knocked me out, kidnapped me, slapped me, and you ask me if I'm fine!" he snapped. "What's wrong with you, Deceptecreeps?"

Hook grimaced again, as if the level of the CMO's vocal processor was too high for his audio receptors.

"Actually, we had to "pick you" and bring you here for an emergency case. Well, we have a patient for you, and-"

"I won't tend to any Decepticon!" declared Ratchet peremptorily.

"I'm sure you will once you see the patient. That's a very rare case," Hook insisted, "And anyway, are you ready to let a sentient die without trying to save him?" he added.

"Why not? You wouldn't willingly help an Autobot!"

"He's very young... Awfully young to die!"

"That doesn't change anything!"

"He's so young that he hasn't considered the outcomes when signing up with the Decepticons. He's almost innocent!"

"There is no innocent Decepticon!"

"Really, will you let this young life come to an end?"

"Don't try to get around me!"

"You're heartless!"

The last words of Hook hit the nail on the head. The CMO looked down, ashamed by the brief thought he was to refuse assistance to a wounded sentient being.

"No... No, of course, I'm not! Where is he?"

"Follow me. This way..."

O

The room where Ratchet and the Constructicons entered looked more to personal quarters than a repair bay. The place was large and included all the furniture to make it cozy for daily life. A large berth stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by recently fitted medical machines. Ratchet understood whose quarters it was when he recognized the white wings, ornamented with red stripes.

"Starscream! We are on Starscream's quarters, aren't we?" Ratchet exclaimed, glaring at Hook. "Young, certainly. But innocent? You lied!" he hissed.

"Yes of course! I'm a Decepticon!" Hook replied, beckoning the ambulance vehicle to follow him. "Come here!"

They both stood at each side of the berth. Ratchet's optics almost blinked when he made out the open chest of the Seeker.

"His spark chamber has been cracked, and a part of his spark is pierced!" the medic exclaimed, leaning further to get a better view at the wound. "There's no trace of violence, the cockpit equipments had been removed cleanly. I would say Starscream had exposed his spark willingly," he added and then looked up at Hook, "He's been wounded by his partner, during spark merging, right?" he asked with horror.

"Yes..." answered the Constructicon, ill-at-ease that the conversation got onto that subject.

"Who is the bastard?"

"Ahem... Well-"

"Megatron, right?" ventured Ratchet with a disgusted expression.

"Megatron, yeah... "

"Primus, he really stops at nothing!" the CMO muttered to himself, "Anyway... How long as he been in stasis?"

"Thirty three hours. We've been called right after it happened and could patch a part of the energy leakage. However, it took us two hours to understand we couldn't handle the case, and some few others to plot your kidnapping and bring you here," explained Hook with a frankness that betrayed perfectly how swamped he was.

"That kills me to say that, but you did the right thing!" retorted Ratchet, opening a panel on his right forearm.

A small computer emerged, and Ratchet started to slide his fingertips on the screen, in search of information. After some minutes, the computer came back to his subspace, while a small card ejected from another panel.

"Here are listed a list of equipments to prepare. I have also made a copy of some protocols to set up," said Ratchet, handling the media to Hook, "Do you think you can prepare it within one hour?"

Hook took the device and plugged it in one of his readers.

"Yes, no problem... How long do we have to fix him?"

Ratchet's gaze felt on the still face of Starscream.

"We'd better hurry. This is not only a rare wound. This is also a serious one."

* * *

**Twenty-three hours later**

Ratchet leaned over the scanner's computer, reviewing one by one the vitals of the patient. Despite his exhaustion and nervousness, he finally smiled and turned to his temporary assistants.

"Gentlemen... The fly boy is now stable. Good job!" he stated.

A rumor of relief ran through the greenish Decepticons like wind through a forest. Scraper even shook hands with Ratchet in an evident display of gratitude.

"Can you tell me why you are so grateful to me for saving Starscream?" asked Ratchet, "I heard that he's not that popular among your ranks..."

"Megatron told us that if you didn't save him, he would throw us in a smelting pit!" Bonecrusher replied. "After disassembling us with his bare hands..." he gulped.

"And how Primus was he sure I would oblige?"

"Well, he said-"

"I said that for an Autobot medic, an injured Transformer is an injured Transformer, and that your duty is to tend for his wounds! Not killing him or watching him dying passively."

All turned to the source of this grave and deep voice. The bulky shape of Megatron obstructed the entrance of the quarter, leaving no retreat to anyone. Staring discreetly at the Constructicons, Ratchet spotted signs of evident fear.

"How do you know that well my philosophy?" asked Ratchet coolly. "Don't tell me you learned it on the battlefield!"

"No, I learned it in my nightmares."

Megatron smirked then walked in the room, followed by the dark shape of Soundwave. The silver tyrant stopped at the side of the berth, and looked at Starscream. Ratchet believed he saw a glimpse of tenderness softening his harsh features.

"How does he feel?" he asked.

"His spark box has been repaired. The wound on his spark has been fixed, and the energy leakage totally stopped. Mechanically, he's viable and should completely recover within forty Earth days, the time his spark recovers some energy. Complete convalescence and absolutely no physical activity recommended. Why, do you care?"

Megatron turned his head to glare at Ratchet, his optics reduced to a glowing red slit.

"When will he regain consciousness?" he rasped, ignoring the provocation.

"I don't know. It depends on him."

"What?"

Ratchet felt not only impatience, but also a latent anger in the voice of Megatron. Now, he started to understand the apprehension of the Constructicons.

"I mean… I assume Starscream locked himself into stasis. There are not that many ways to force him out."

Megatron's optics narrowed even more under irritation.

"Why would he do that?" he hissed.

"That… is what I would like to understand. If you don't mind explaining..."

Megatron glared at him with a non-dissimulated hate, then turned to the other onlookers.

"Constructicons… Dismissed! Soundwave, you stay!"

The green Decepticons obeyed hurriedly without even murmuring between them. Megatron waited that they all departed, before glaring back at the medic.

"Do I have to make clear that what I'm going to say is confidential, and that I will tear your memory bank apart if you breathe a word out of this room!?" threatened Megatron, standing in front of Ratchet.

The medic looked up at his optics, trying to show he was not impressed. Inwardly, he could feel his circuits tremble with fear. 'Primus, how could Starscream find any attraction in this monster?'

"Don't worry, I am not fond of gossips about Decepticons' lovers' squabbles", he replied, "because it's all about that, isn't it?"

Megatron glared at him malevolently, which made Ratchet step back warily.

"Starscream ran a battle simulation while we were merging our sparks. This battle simulation," said the Decepticon leader, holding up a pad.

Ratchet took it hesitantly, and then played it on his embedded video system; the movie, composed of very basic 3-D characters and landscapes, with indication of positions and factions, ran to the end in a few minutes.

"It ends up by a Decepticon, shooting another Decepticon, right?" asked the medic.

"Except that it looked far more realistic when he played it. In that version, I shoot Starscream. It ends up not only with his injuries, but his death, at the Autobots' headquarter, despite your medical care. I spare you the various nightmares that I went through in this scenario... When I realized what he had done, I got angry and told him I would banish him, as I always threaten when I'm angry against him. We argued, and he impaled himself on my arms."

Megatron was now pacing up and down the room, hands crossed in his back, looking frankly nervous. "That was an accident, I swear!" he added.

"That can be easily explained... I guess you were also connected to each other processor, right?" asked the medic, nodding understandingly.

"Yes."

"Sparks are our essential source of existence; complex inner universes, made of pure energy and complicated electronic systems, suppliers of all our hardware and software, repository of our core individual characteristics. It what makes us intelligent and sensitive mechanical beings, and not only animated robots. Spark merging is also a complicated process, implying that the sparks of the two partners can match in frequency, polarity, and when it works, leading to the physical merge of the two entities into a unique one, before they come back to their individuality, or sometimes, create a third one. It also implies intense exchange of vital energy, but also of core programming and core data, to enable the two partners to share their feelings, impressions, elements of the past, and build a virtual environment favorable to their joining. However, when the two processors are also connected, and by the same way, the various data banks are shared, this environment can reach a luxurious reality in the details," explained Ratchet as if he was teaching to his assistants.

"Stop babbling about things I already know!" growled Megatron, annoyed. "What about the simulation?"

"The program was active when you merged, that's the reason it came up in first place in your "play list". The battle simulation was for you the synopsis of a movie. You each played your role, in a landscape designed from your common memories and imaginations. When the synopsis ran out, you both kept writing and playing new scenes," continued Ratchet, "Starscream might have seen something in this movie he didn't like. In addition, there is also this wound..."

Megatron stepped by the side of Starscream, and let one of his hands caress his cheeks.

"How can we get him back?"

"I guess that he is the only one to decide to "come back". I'm also sure that you are the one to convince him to do so."

The red glare fell on Ratchet with the same intensity it used to pierce him during battle.

"How?"

"You have to connect to his main processor, and... well... discuss with him? Settle your dispute?" Ratchet replied with an evident lack of certitude, "convince him to come back to-"

"To me!"

"At least, to the real world." completed Ratchet, "but beware, in Starscream's processor, you will be the guest, and him, the ruler of the land. That's the difference with spark merging; you won't see any of his thoughts. I guess they won't be that peaceful," he warned.

Once again, Megatron's bulky frame went to hide a great part of the surroundings in Ratchet's field of view.

"That's all that you have to suggest, Autobot?" he roared. "In a way, it's another simulation!"

"Hum... Well... Yes-"

"And that doesn't suit me!" Megatron fulminated, beckoning his Communication Officer to approach, "Soundwave! Bring our guest to a cell, so that he finds all the calm and serenity to consider a more realistic solution!" he ordered.

"At your command, Megatron!"

"Hey! No! Wait! There aren't any other solution!"

Ratchet squealed, trying to escape Soundwave's grasp. The Decepticon, taller and stronger than he was, lifted him without efforts. Losing contact with the ground, Ratchet was reduced to kick air and protest against his treatment. Megatron ignored his cries, returning to the contemplation of his catatonic lover.

* * *

**Decepticon Underwater Base, Megatron's quarters**

As usual since the accident, his quarters remained in the darkness, save the small area lightened by the pale bluish halo coming from the forest of seaweeds. Mind fogged by the excess of high-grade energon, Megatron was gazing vacantly at his recharge berth. He had believed that the nightmare would end once and for all with the simulation. _Big mistake!_ The simulation was now reality, and the pain and sorrows were deeply installed in his spark. Primus, he missed his little traitor! He abandoned the depressing scene of his large berth deprived of the so-sweet presence to stare at the equally depressing cubes of energon set beside him. '_Seven empty, five to go._..'

"Well, that's perfect for what I have," he whispered bitterly, sipping the cube he held in his hand.

_'You're pathetic!'_ a voice hissed.

_'And you claim to become the ruler of the Universe!'_ added a second one_. 'Drunkard!'_

_'Not surprising that Starscream doesn't want to come back to you!' _a third one giggled. _'You look like a real looser now!'_

"Enough!" screamed Megatron, hitting the table with his cube and a clenched fist. Energon spilled over the surface and his hands. "Who are you? What do you want?"

_'Who we are? You know it very well, you just don't want to face it!' _

_'You summoned us, and you allege that you don't know us!_'

_'That's called "wriggling out responsibilities', Mighty Megatron!'_

Megatron gaped in surprise as he suddenly caught the meaning of the sentences.

"Oh, Primus, you are-"

_'Now you remember, "M4". Good. That means we will be able to put an end to this entire masquerade!'_

_'Yes, do it the right way!'_

"I can't! The solution of the Autobot medic is completely unrealistic!"

'_Unrealistic? Because you have to put your life in danger? Are you that coward?'_

'_You wanted him. You had him, and destroyed everything! No, that's your duty to put things together!'_

"Slag you! I have no duty toward anybody!" shrieked Megatron, optics flickering with anger.

"How, you think so? Then look!"

Megatron knew he shouldn't but couldn't refrain to turn his head in the direction of the berth; it was just like something was in possession of his motor function. Actually, it was not far from the truth...

Starscream was lasciviously stretched on the berth; one of his legs was gracefully folded, and his head resting on his crossed arms. He was looking at Megatron, with one of his devastating smirk that had always warmed up the circuits of the warlord. Megatron swayed a little, first of simple hope, then of disgust when the energon started to leak from the mouth and the back of the young flyer.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he shrieked, holding his head.

_'As you wish...'_

When Megatron looked back, there was nobody on the berth, which emptiness was filled with the bluish light.

_'If you want the visions to stop, you know what you have to do...'_

"Yes... I'll do it... I'll do it! But, stop that!" breathed Megatron, vanquished.

He typed nervously a code on the command board, and sighed of relief when the face of Soundwave appeared on the screen.

"Bring the Autobot medic to Starscream's quarter. I will join you there. Tell him to prepare everything for the... experience."

"But, Megatron, you-"

"Do as I say!"

"At your command Megatron!"

The Communication officer cut the COM' link, leaving Megatron deep in his thoughts.

* * *

**Decepticon Underwater Base, Starscream's quarters**

"Are you sure you want to do it?" asked Ratchet, rubbing his sleepy optics. A nervous Thundercracker had just extracted him from his cell about forty minutes before. What a pity; he had just regained some optimism and found a way to fall into recharge.

"Stop asking stupid questions, Autobot! Why do you believe you are here?" growled Megatron.

He was already lying on the same berth as Starscream, the inert body of the Seeker gathered within his arms. Looking better at his chest, Ratchet noticed that he was already connected to the flyer.

"Okay, stupid question... Just a last thing before you go on; once in Starscream's processor, you will be like a guest on a foreign virtual field. I don't know which form you're going to have there. Maybe a tiny sparkle of energy? Or a human? All will depend on his mood, and he will have full power there!"

"You already told me that few hours ago. Stop losing time with things I already know, Autobot! And proceed!"

"Hum. At your command!"

Ratchet twisted his mouth at the idea he had just replied like a Decepticon foot soldier, and came back to the consol of the medical equipment, to which both Megatron and Starscream were also linked.

"Your respective frequencies should be equalized within few seconds. Try to concentrate all your thoughts on Starscream... Here we go!"

O

Megatron didn't spend more time answering the medic, and focused his attention on the still face of Starscream. There was no particular emotion displayed on this faceplate, which was usually showing all kinds of feelings going through his tortured processor. A streak of lights crossed his field of view, soon followed by another. As much as the face of Starscream was parsed into lights, then Cybertronian glyphs, he could feel the presence of the flyer; it was almost as if his voice was echoing in his head, filled with a certain anger and resent. It was in a way freaking, but not enough for Megatron to break his concentration. Arrived at the point he could almost feel the presence, the phenomenon reversed, until the smiling face of Starscream appeared to his optics. As far as he could say, he was not lying anymore horizontally, but he was standing on his feet, at the top of a hill, with a background of sunset displaying shiny colors through cotton-wool clouds. Megatron had a shape very similar to his usual one, save the fusion cannon, absent from his left arm.

Speaking of the flyer, Megatron could say that he was more attractive than ever; his bright ruby red optics were looking up at him, and his lips were slightly parted, in a delicious invitation.

"Starscream," Megatron whispered.

"Oh, Mighty Megatron... You, here, in my kingdom. My processor," the Seeker replied, his lips eventually folding into a sensual smirk.

The little anger that was left into Megatron dropped to a microscopic level.

"I came, yes... Stop your stasis Starscream, and we will talk about what happened, right?" Megatron murmured, trying to keep as much as dignity as possible.

"You're not angry against me?"

"I am here, right? You're important to the Decepticon army... and slag! You're dear to me... Stop losing time, and come back to reality... Primus... I mean... Come back to me! You're my bond mate after all!"

"Well, what can I reply to this sweet love declaration?" the Seeker cooed, standing up on tiptoes to brush his lips against Megatron's.

The Decepticon warlord had few hesitations before pressing his lip component against the dark mouth, and wrapped his arms around Starscream's back, almost surprised that this virtual kiss felt so sweet and so "tasty". Not for long, however; a sharp pain tore him an horrible grimace when Starscream bit ferociously his lips.

"Hey! What the slag-?"

"I'd say: me, I'm angry!" Starscream replied, furor darkening his optics.

The warnings of Ratchet took suddenly its full meaning; the Seeker pushed him lightly, but he actually fell to the bottom of the hill, bouncing few times against the rock wall, before crashing on a coal-black ground. Dazed, he slowly opened his optics, staring at a now dark gray sky, rent by menacing flashes of light. What he couldn't process was how, although everything was supposed to be virtual, the pain on his body seemed so real.

"It's because you are on my territory, Mighty Megatron! I'm giving you the treat you deserve!"

Starscream landed beside him, and before Megatron could lift up his body, a blue foot dug in his mid-section. Megatron grunted in both pain and frustration, not able to free himself from the pressure that would have ordinarily no effect on him.

"What the slag are you doing, Starscream?"

"What did you believe? I would be happy to see you here? You took me for a pleasure bot' during a whole month, not caring about what I could feel!"

"That's wrong!"

"Shut up!" shrieked Starscream, increasing the pressure, "You perverted the simulation and tortured me mentally!"

A kind of bell rang in his mind; now, this confirmed his suspicions.

"Wait Starscream! It's not-"

"Not what I think? You're kidding? You just stabbed me in the spark!" the flyer shrieked, his voice reaching a so high pitch that it could have broken crystal.

"Wait, that was an accident!"

"Accident! You old fool! You really believe I'm going to eat that?" Starscream sniggered, withdrawing his foot and stepping back. He smirked, raising his two arms mounted with null-rays, "Then just say I'm going to kill you mentally, and then come back among the livings to take my rightful place as Decepticon's leader! Just by accident, of course! Moron!"

"Traitor! I should have known better! You were planning that all this time?" asked Megatron, feeling deeply hurt at the thought.

"Oh, no! I was stupid enough to believe you really had feelings for me. Now, everything is clear in my mind; you're just a bastard caring only about yourself! I don't want to see you again! It's over!" the flyer yelled, his voice becoming more and more screechy," and let's this finish the way it brings me the most credit!"

At this stage, Megatron understood that there was no way to calm down Starscream, and that he was in deep trouble. He concentrated on himself, chasing away the knowledge of his surroundings, of the menacing presence of Starscream and his virtual body, and searched any energy signature showing the way out. He perceived it, and shut down his optics; to his relief, streaks of lights passed before his optical components despite their inactivity, and he knew he was disconnecting quickly from Starscream's processor, leaving this hostile universe.

O

Megatron didn't power on his optics before he heard his name called by two voices. One was his Communication officer's; the other one belongs to the Autobot medic.

"I'm fine!" he growled. "Stop whining!"

He realized he was still holding the body of Starscream on his arms, and pushed it back with a kind of disgust. He seized the cables connecting him to the chest of the Seeker, and tore them out.

"Stop this!" screamed the medic. "You're just going to harm him!"

As a reply, Megatron just sent him fly back with a punch.

"Does it hurt as much as it hurts me? I hope so, little bitch!" Megatron shrieked, kneeling over the still body. Surprise and fright had disappeared in his processor, and his anger was now taking full effect, as well as the declaration of Starscream was getting all its meaning. The Seeker had dumped him!

"You believe you're going away that easily, Starscream?" Megatron boomed, at the edge of losing control. "I swear you will pay dearly for this affront. Oh yes! Your punishment will be to stay with me, forever! Or to die!"

His heavy fist hit the surface of the berth, embedding its print on the metal few centimeters from a red shoulder vent.

"You belong to me, hateful little traitor, and I will remind it to you until you surrender, pleading, begging at my feet as the miserable coward you are!"

Without throwing a glance back at the scared assistance, Megatron left the berth and headed to the door. He punched aggressively the command panel and withdrew in the hallway.

Soundwave turned his head toward Ratchet, his visor glistening with a flash, somehow questioning.

"I guess... Starscream broke up with Megatron," the CMO replied, wiping away a streak of energon from his chin.

The Communication Officer came back to the silent contemplation of the flyer. Ratchet started the inspection of the connection ports, checking the new damages. He looked at the flyer's face and blinked, not sure his optics were correctly functioning; was it a pale smirk at the corner of Starscream's lips?

* * *

**To be continued...**

Text revised on 2008/7/8


	5. Ch 5: Repentance

Thanks a lot for all the reviews for chapter 4.

Here is the chapter 5. You might find that English grammar and spelling is more accurate than usual. No, no, I haven't improved my English since last chapter (unfortunately!). To tell the truth, I had a beta reader edit this chapter.

Maraluch, a big thanks for your work and your time! That's really a great help!

* * *

**To what subservience leads - Chapter 5: Repentance**

Decepticon Underwater base, Megatron's quarters

There exists in the universe beings who can live on water or hope. Megatron was a brutal sentient creature who could live on anger, revenge or plans for the conquest of the universe. Megatron's pain regarding Starscream was very much like a wounded beast, and was only alleviated by two things: destruction and a great amount of high grade energon.

After the break-up, it took Megatron two days to totally demolish his quarters, and one additional day to terrify enough of the Decepticons so that they hid away somewhere in the base in fear of crossing him in a hallway. He even sent Optimus Prime packing when the leader of the Autobots summoned him for an explanation about the whereabouts of Ratchet. The raid against the Autobots seemed to be only a vague memory in his agitated processor, as well as his rank of leader - and his implied obligations - in the army. No one had ever seen him in such state of mind, and no one was really eager to witness his bursts of anger. It was only the fourth day when his reserve of high grade energon ran out, and that he got bored of having nobody to yell after, that he agreed to receive Soundwave and Ratchet in his wrecked quarters...

O

"Megatron, the Autobot medic here has something very important to tell you. Please, Megatron's attention is highly recommended," said the Communication officer, pushing the smaller bot before him.

The Decepticon leader looked grumpily at the red bot, playing with an empty cube he had in his hand.

"Eh... Well... It's Starscream... He's getting weaker day by day. I think..."

"I don't care about that little brat or what you think! Out!" hissed Megatron, throwing the empty cube at the feet of the medic. Ratchet looked back warily at Soundwave, who finally stepped forward.

"Starscream is in real danger of termination. Megatron must attempt a new connection and convince him to leave stasis."

"Why would I do that?" chuckled Megatron, "He doesn't want to see me again. Fine! I'll let him die! And now, GO AWAY!"

The hand of the Decepticon rose aggressively to point at the exit of the quarter. He sighed when Soundwave and Ratchet kept staring at him, unmoving.

"Are you deaf or what? Do I have to deactivate you two as well? I said**OUT!**"

To his great disappointment, his threat got no more effect than the previous shouts.

_'Were you expecting obedience from them?'_ whispered a voice.

_'One is an Autobot, and doesn't care about your orders,"_ laughed a second one.

_'And the other one is your third in command, but you've been losing considerable credit to his rational point of view.'_

_'Both think you're getting crazy!'_

Megatron clenched his jaws so he wouldn't shriek his usual; "Get out of my CPU!"

_'You know Starscream... You know that he's attached to his own life more than anything else!' _

_'He didn't really hurt you last time...'_

_'If he truly wanted to, he could have killed you...'_

"What are you trying to say, you slagging voices in my head!" he eventually shrieked, before trying to regain composure. Too late; the two bots were looking at him with a worried expression.

_'We're saying... you'd better think twice...'_

_'Before you let him die...'_

_'...Maybe he's just waiting for you come and save him... Try a new connection!'_

O

Ratchet carefully watched Megatron's expression change from anger to deep uncertainty. _'Primus, he's really losing his mind!'_ he thought, quickly examining his options. As an Autobot it was difficult to admit it, but he had a good opportunity to tip the scales in favor of his faction. Once the second in command was dead and Megatron deeply affected by this loss, the Decepticon army would be completely disorganized, if not discouraged to carry on the war. And Ratchet was sure of one thing; Megatron loved Starscream, but was certainly the only one not realizing it. Maybe the mere knowledge of this feeling was banished from his programming and personality, but he certainly exhibited the typical behavior of a spurned lover heading to self-destruction. The Decepticon leader now had an obvious weak point, and it would be so easy to convert it into a mortal wound.

But on the other hand, the thought disgusted him. He was a medic, a life savior, not an executioner or a killer. He had always cherished life more than anything. And here lie the dilemma: should he sacrifice one, and maybe two lives, to save hundreds, if not thousands of others? Or should he do his job, and save those two devilish beings with the meager hope that they would learn to understand the beautiful concept of Love?

It was Soundwave who put him out of his misery when he stated monotonously:

"Soundwave's personal advice: Megatron has feelings for Starscream. Megatron doesn't want to recognize them, and is losing his mind because of that. Solution recommended; discuss with Starscream, apologize, admit feelings, bring him back. Megatron will feel better, and so will the Decepticon army."

"What the slag...!"

Megatron couldn't pronounce any other words, so shocked was he. Ratchet himself was completely at a loss with what to do, staring at the apparently cold-hearted Decepticon. _'Primus, am I going crazy myself? It's exactly what I should have said! I'm losing my principles!'_

"He's right Megatron!" he finally said, "You know Starscream is dear to you, but you don't want to admit it out of pride or some other silly reason! If you don't do this you'll lose him forever. Is that what you want?"

The optics of Megatron flared with anger.

"Spare me your Autobot's mind-numbing speech! Starscream is a coward! He won't kill himself!"

"You told us he thinks you used the simulation to punish him! And in addition to that you stabbed him! That would be enough for anybody to try and commit suicide. If he kills himself you will mourn his loss forever!"

"He's wrong about the simulation! Primus, and what about the hell I've been though myself?!" yelled Megatron, "I didn't hide my pain! Is he so blind not to recognize it!? He was there; he felt and saw everything!"

Ratchet searched desperately for some kind of answer for the warlord, but was distracted by the sudden change in Megatron's expression. Anger had been replaced by a kind of surprise, while he held a finger to his faceplate and seemed to think of something.

"Or maybe... He couldn't see... or feel... anything..." the silver Transformer murmured, troubled.

"Yes... Don't let a misunderstanding destroy everything! Your life! His life!" Ratchet eventually added.

Megatron looked at him, and leaving his torpor, regained some of his intimidating charisma.

"Enough!" he growled, standing in front of Ratchet, his bulky body towering dangerously over the CMO.

"Arghh... Yes, sire!"

"I'm tired with your whining, both of you!" Megatron hissed, looking from Ratchet then to Soundwave. "You want me to try to reach him again- fine! But afterwards I don't want to hear you and your puny little stories! Starscream will have his chance..."

"Gr... Great!"

O

Megatron sighed in relief when the door of his quarters shut on the retreating back of his two undesired visitors.

"I know what you've done to Starscream!" he said, clenching his fists, "You've gone too far! Interfere once more in my life, and I swear that I'll remove you from my personality component once and for all! You hear me, shadows of the past?"

This time, no voice answered him.

Starscream's quarters, few hours later...

"We can start." announced the Autobot medic. "And don't forget: be sincere with him. Tell him what you feel for him!"

Megatron growled in acceptance, his attention and sensors set on the Seeker who was pressed against him. Starscream's metallic body was cold, deadly cold, and only a light smirk at the corner of his lips gave some hope regarding his chances of living. Megatron knew this smirk well; Starscream usually wore it before a coup or a nasty remark. So many times he had dreamt of making it disappear by covering it with his own lips, and so many times it had ended with punches, cries, and insults. Not too long ago he had finally made Starscream his lover, but in the wrong way, and had lost him. This was a chance to fix all his mistakes, here and now. The very last chance...! Suddenly, the CMO's words took on a new meaning.

"Yes... The last chance..." he whispered.

He tightened his embrace around the flyer's back and rested his forehead against Starscream's.

"For you..."

Megatron shut down his optics. One of his hands moved up to caress a cheek. Gently. Slowly.

"For me... "

He gradually abandoned all sensation of his surroundings, focusing only on the sensation of his fingertips brushing against the well-sculptured face he wanted to see alive again.

"For us..."

It was so sweet... so appeasing... like a gentle breeze.

O

Starscream's main processor...

A warm and gentle breeze caressed his hand, but also his face and his whole body. Some static electricity and signs in Cybertronian language flew in front of his optics before Megatron powered them on. He looked first at his dark hand that was still caressing a now invisible Seeker, and then he understood his new surroundings. The landscape would have certainly seared the eyes of any earth creatures; as far as eyes could meet, vermillion red dunes were battling against a deep blue sky for domination of the horizon. Ah, there were also some silver rocks, scattered about the ostentatiously colored ground.

"Aren't we obsessed with our paint job, Starscream?" Megatron chuckled.

He raised his hands, inspecting them, and then checked his arms, and the rest of his limbs. Like his previous "visit", he was the copy exact of his shell in reality. "Of course I am. You're not interesting in tiny sparkling balls of energy or humans, are you, Starscream?"

He carefully stepped forward, ready to protect himself against any sort of attack, wherever it could come from. Given the issue of their last encounter, there were few chances Starscream would be glad to see him. But nothing happened; the ground was stable and there was no sign of life around him. Judging that the risks were low, Megatron decided to walk straight ahead; after all, there was no way he could find Starscream. The Seeker would lead him...

"Be sincere with you... Tell you what I feel for you..." he whispered, before dashing forward.

And indeed... His walk didn't last long. Arriving at the top of a dune, he spotted the silver frame of the one he was looking for... lying on top of another, which immediately roused his anger.

"Oh honestly, Starscream! You're such a bitch!" he muttered.

Spoiling for a fight, Megatron hurtled down the dune, and walked hastily to the couple, grimacing at the intimate moment he was the spectator of. "Skyfire" was gently stroking the wing tips of Starscream, who was softly moaning his appreciation with a languid air.

"Don't look at me with such a vacant stare!" growled Megatron when Skyfire looked in his direction, "That makes you look even stupider than the real Skyfire!"

"I told you! I don't want to see you again!" hissed Starscream while looking over his shoulder.

"You know, Starscream... I've known you long enough to read between the lines..." replied Megatron, turning around so that he had his back against Skyfire's flank.

"Go away before I crush you!"

"Yeah, right!"

Megatron suddenly seized Starscream by the ankle and pulled him forcefully against his own body. Starscream slipped off Skyfire's chest plate to land flopped over Megatron's shoulder with a surprised cry.

"What are you doing, you jerk?"

"Taking back my bond mate!" replied Megatron, starting to walk away without glaring back at the unmoving Skyfire.

"Let me down or I'll kill you!"

"Yes, go ahead! Drop me against rocks like last time... Or why not drown me in a pool of lava?" chuckled the warlord. "Or you could ask your puppet to crush me under his feet!" Megatron glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, too bad! You already sent him back to his sub-folder! Let me guess the title; "dummy lover"? "platonicsex"? Or maybe... "virtualsweet"?"

"Megatron! I swear you'll regret this!"

"My transistors are virtually shaking with fear!"

Starscream let out a grunt of frustration, and then kicked Megatron's chest with his right knee. When he got no reaction, he started to kick frantically, punching and scratching the silver colored back. Sparks of static electricity sizzled at each shock. Megatron groaned in protest, and smacked the bottom of the Seeker.

"Stop your silliness!"

"Aaargh! You brute! Let me down! Let me down! AAAAAAAAAAAAArgh!" shrieked Starscream, humiliation sending him into complete hysteria.

"As you wish, whiny little upstart!"

Starscream found himself laying on the red sand before he could finish his last frustrated "Aaaargh!"

"You're right, this is far more comfortable for what I'm thinking about..." Megatron purred, smiling darkly. Ignoring the piercing cries of the flyer, he leaned over his slender form and pinned his wrists over his head with a firm hand.

"Aaargh! Get off me, you old fool!"

"Why? I feel very comfortable here, buffoon!" replied Megatron, nuzzling Starscream's neck. "And I guess you're enjoying the situation as well, because you are still not carrying out your threats! Don't tell me you're afraid to hurt me!"

"You... You're just a disgusting manipulator!" stuttered Starscream.

"And you, a back stabbing coward!"

The silver lips traced Starscream's clenched jaw, following their sensual ritual.

"Go to the pit, tyrant!"

"You first, little pest!" chuckled Megatron, stroking his lips against Starscream's, without kissing. To his delight, a spark of desire flashed in Starscream's optics.

"You old lunatic!" the flyer barked when Megatron withdrew.

"Neurotic youngling!"

"Out-dated megalomaniac!"

"Psychotic brat!"

"Huum!... Abuser!" moaned Starscream when the free hand of Megatron traveled down his chest, caressing virtual sensors.

"Enticing little turn on!"

"Pervert!"

"Nymphomaniac!"

Megatron cherished the Seeker's shudder when his glossa traced one of the protruding audio components.

"Selfish... old... dolt!"

"Narcissistic little idiot!"

Starscream hissed in pleasure, body arching when Megatron's glossa trailed over one of his helmet vents.

"You're... just... good at hurting... Hum!... me! Aaaaah!"

"You like screaming... ranting... provoking me... nothing is too low for you! Anything to have my attention on your pretty little face and my hands on your frame!"

"AH! Hummm! AAAH!" Starscream bit his lip component, managing a breathless "Pathe.. tic... liar!"

Added to the sensation coming from his helmet, Starscream now had to fight the shudder provoked by the insistent teasing of one of his chest vents. Megatron smirked in triumph, letting out an amused "Hopeless hypocrite!"

"Huummm!... You... AH!! Tyrant!"

"Ha! Already said!"

Megatron's lips abandoned the helmet to come back and take pleasure in the delicate faceplate, kissing the warm metal inch by inch.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Silver lips tasted faintly dark ones.

"You... You..."

"A bit short of words, Starscream?"

Starscream's head jerked back, while an "Aaah!" free of anger and full of pleasure, escaped his vocalizer. Encouraged by the reaction, Megatron kept fingering a chest vent, while he started to lick and bite the throat cables with a vampiric appetite.

"Hmmm! Kiss... me! Megatron!"

Megatron didn't need a second plea to cover the parted lips in a fevered kiss. He freed the wrists of the Seeker when Starscream let out a groan of satisfaction, slipping one of his hands in the back of the flyer, while the other set on his nape, caressing it gently. He knew that the hatchet was temporally buried when Starscream's hands slid over his frame; one to clutch gently his back canon, and the other, his waist. Taking it as an invitation, the Decepticon leader deepened the kiss, soon rewarded by the whimpers of the flyer. Primus! Why did interactions have to be this intoxicating in virtual reality? But more than this sensation was the knowledge he was reunited with his bond-mate and this was the most rewarding. It was strong enough to push Megatron to break the kiss, and stare with pleading optics at his breathless Seeker, hand brushing gently a dark grey cheek.

"I miss you... You can't imagine how much I miss you, Starscream!" Megatron said, his voice uncommonly broken, "Please... Give up this game, and come back to me... I can't live any longer like this!"

"Megatron... I... I..."

"Please, Starscream!"

O

Starscream felt the urge to kiss Megatron and curled into his embrace when he heard the Decepticon pleading with him. Megatron was not a being who begged, except if it was to lure an enemy closer and to better stab them in the back. Megatron made the others beg him for their lives, humiliating them, feeding on their fear... Starscream knew it very well; he had often been at the receiving end the fusion canon, with an unobstructed view on the barrel. But now... Megatron was begging him to stay, saying that he couldn't live without him? Those words, Starscream had always wanted to hear them, dreamed of them, and finally they were echoing in his audios. Warmed by this declaration, he caressed Megatron's cheek, almost amused by the expression of the red optics that were set on him, so sweet.

"That's too nice to be true, Megatron..." he whispered, letting his hand fall close to his face, "I know you, it won't last long..."

"No, you do believe it. If not, you would have killed me last time, very easily. You wouldn't let me talk to you now, and would have destroyed me once and for all!"

"I just wanted you to suffer, like I was suffering... And now... I only let you seduce me one last time... You even made it pleasant..."

"You're wrong, Starscream! I don't want to seduce you! Trust me, I..."

"How can I trust you after what happened? I trusted you, and look where it led me?!" growled Starscream, pushing on Megatron's chest to show his indignation rather than try and break free. The silver Decepticon sat up, but kept Starscream's hips a prisoner of his thighs.

"I know that... sometimes... I have gone a little too far..." acknowledged Megatron in an unsteady voice.

"Sometimes... too far? My aft! You've done more than that!" snapped the Seeker, "Starscream, keep silent and lean over the berth! Starscream, my little pet, come here and shriek my name! Starscream, shut up except to worship me! Starscream, on your knees!"

The Seeker stopped, suddenly afraid he had upset the warlord. There was a threatening type of aura floating around them.

"You were too pretty like that!" retorted Megatron, obviously vexed.

"Oh, yes... I have to admit my own failure. I liked it... I liked your attention... I took it for a... game the very first few days... but quickly... " Starscream stopped, squashing a sob, "... I felt so safe, alive in your arms... I didn't want it to stop, so... I accepted everything... and I thought that you would grant me more importance than a sex toy after some more time, but... "

The words of the flyer died on his lips, and he looked down, while he remembered the many hopes that had been crushed.

"... But what?"

"...You took, didn't give me back that much, except the choice between eternal sorrow and death!!"

Megatron's hand came up to caress Starscream chin, and forced the flyer to look into his leader's optics.

"You know me, better than anybody else. It's how I became the Decepticon leader!" whispered Megatron, "But I can learn to give... for you! Put you out of the grasp of those sorrows and this slow death!"

"No! You can't! I understood with the simulation and... The way you hurt me... that nothing would change. You punished me with the same cruelty you would torture an Autobot!" said Starscream, pushing away the ebony hand.

Megatron let him calm down a little and then cupped his face in his hands. Starscream shivered when he felt the aura again. It looked slightly different however...

"Listen to me, Starscream! It was not me who perverted the simulation! And I never wanted to stab you... You just pissed me off and..."

"And in few minutes you will tell me it's my fault, right?!" sniggered Starscream, trying to break free. "Can't you admit your own faults for a while?"

Megatron groaned in annoyance, while his optics flashed of a bloody red. Starscream tensed when he felt for the third time the aura disturbing his sharpen senses.

"Very well, it's my fault! I should have seen you were throwing yourself at me... Okay, satisfied?" Megatron growled grudgingly, "But I didn't torture you through the simulation!"

"And you think I'm going to believe that?"

"Try to remember what happened back then! You couldn't see my feelings or my thoughts, right?"

"What are you...?"

"Tell me, Starscream! It's important!"

"Fine! Yes, I could see nothing of your thoughts or feelings!" the flyer replied through gritted teeth. "I occasionally had the sensation I was a spectator of my own death!"

"Because you were! And you heard the voices, didn't you?"

A glint of fear showed in the optics of the Seeker. "How do you know about the voices?"

"I know more than you can ever imagine... I need you to tell me everything!"

"During the part I was battling Optimus Prime, I had the feeling it was me in action... My entire world fell into pieces when I felt the heat of your fusion canon in my back... I could almost feel my spark being torn apart when you left the battlefield, without a look back at my battered shell... " Starscream said while repressing a sob.

"Starscream, I reacted like the leader of the Decepticons... I couldn't abandon my army just for you! And don't blame me; I'm sure you would have done the same!"

Starscream looked away, not willing to answer. Not really sure of the answer, actually...

"That's not the point!" he replied, slightly ashamed, "After that it got really freaky... When I was at the Autobot Headquarters, it was just not me anymore... I was watching, horrified, freaked, this puppet on the repair berth, surrounded by Autobots... bleeding there... calling your name... And then, they talked to me... They said it was for my own good... That you would learn... " He answered, trembling. "I thought you were just trying to scare me to death!"

Megatron sighed and rested his forehead against Starscream's.

"I've been dealing with them for millions of years now. They come and go, speaking in my head, trying to influence me." he murmured, gently caressing Starscream's chin, "but I never thought they would attack you one day!"

"What... What are you talking about! That's totally insane!" screamed the Seeker.

"Ah, M4, always so indelicate with your little flyer... You're scaring his spark again!" mocked a voice from behind Megatron.

Starscream tensed when he heard this voice, so much more real than in the simulation. Megatron had exactly the same reaction and held him tightly in his arms, murmuring into his audios; "Whatever they're going to say, you must trust me!"

"What...?"

Starscream looked at Megatron, struck by the pleading expression of the warlord and the urgency in his voice. Danger was close, surrounding them, here, in a place it never should have been able to reach. He suddenly understood that something was really wrong... bad enough to frighten Megatron. It was no time to be weak.

O

"Stay with me... do not approach them!" warned Megatron, tightening his grip around Starscream. His arms did not hold metal however and he realized Starscream was no longer in his arms, but was now right behind him, facing the new comers. The flyer was after all the ruler here, and space had no meaning for him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in my mind? Only Megatron can access this place!" shrieked Starscream.

Megatron sighed, knowing very well the answer.

"But Starscream, we are Megatron!" replied a voice.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Ch 6: Justification

I want to thank all the readers who reviewed the chapter 5., and to Maraluch, who edited this chapter 6. Chapter 1 has been also edited and reposted.

* * *

**To What Subservience Leads - Chapter 6: Justification**

**Starscream's processor**

"Who are you?" shrieked Starscream, looking successively at the three figures that had materialized in front of him.

The one standing to his right was arrayed in purple and silver armour, with an old-fashioned design and a kind of Autobot insignia tattooed on the two shoulders. His shape, more slender than the current Transformer standard, reminded him strongly of a merchant in the Golden Age. The armor of the Transformer standing in front of Starscream was much more complicated in design, with sharper angles and complex gold decorations on his purple and silver paint job. Starscream couldn't guess what this Transformer changed into but assumed it was a gladiator, according to the various weapons that were attached to his flanks and legs. He had also strange purple optics, a color that Starscream had never seen before in optical components. It was at least less disturbing than the blue optics of the "merchant". The last of the three newcomers had a silver paint job and a bulky body betraying his alt mode; a Cybertronian tank. He shared the most striking resemblance to Megatron, although the faceplates of the two others were similar in appearance.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in my mind? Only Megatron could gain access here!" he yelled again, pointing his null rays at them.

"You see, Starscream, we are Megatron!" replied the silver tank Transformer.

"Do you take me for an idiot or what?" growled the Seeker while looking over his shoulder. "Is it one of your sickening tricks again?" he growled, glaring at Megatron.

The Decepticon leader slowly rose to his feet and threw him a defeated glance.

"They're telling you the truth… I'm sorry, Starscream," he muttered, glaring to the direction of the three Transformers, "I never thought they would have the guts to follow me here, though!"

"What the slag! What are you talking about!?" the Seeker howled, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Starscream, it's not what you think!" protested Megatron, walking to the flyer. He stopped when the null rays switched their targets and set on him.

"Stay back!" threatened Starscream. "I'm fed up with your lies!"

"Calm down, young flyer… Otherwise, you won't get the answers you deserve." The voice of the silver tank Transformer politely echoed in his audios. He turned his gaze to the sentient creature, amazed by the resemblance he shared with his commander when he smiled that evilly.

"Answers about what?!"

"About the Megatron you think you know."

A laser beam grazed the faceplate of the Transformer who spoke, who didn't show any sign of fear.

"M3, get to the heart of the matter. He's getting impatient!" said the merchant.

"M1 is right. The quicker the better." added the gladiator.

"Very well, M1," nodded the so-called M3. He motioned to Starscream but stopped when the flyer beckoned him to not approach further. "Don't get nervous Starscream. We don't want to hurt you!"

"You already told me that during the simulation! Don't come any closer and get to the point!" spat Starscream nervously. "Beware, I don't like to wait!"

"As you wish," replied the Transformer, stepping back. His two acolytes mimicked him with perfectly identical precision. Only "Megatron" remained still, following the movements of the three visitors with his optics. "The first thing to learn is that the term "Megatron" refers only to a body, a shell animated by a spark. But when it comes to his personality… That's much more complicated!"

"What are you babbling about?!"

"You see, the one you call Megatron," said the tank, pointing to the direction of the so familiar shape, "… is in reality "M4", standing for "Megatron the 4th", or if you wish, the fourth personality of Megatron, implanted in his personality component after his third upgrade."

Starscream couldn't help but stand with his mouth gaping. "That's insane!" he exclaimed.

"I, myself am "M3", the third version. And you have here M1 and M2," M3 added, gesturing to the two others.

"You're lying!" protested Starscream, optics flashing with anger, "You can't be what you claim to be! The previous personality is always destroyed after an upgrade!"

"Except when you are the unwilling subject of a forbidden experiment!" interrupted the so-called M1, walking to Starscream.

"Stay where you are!" shrieked the flyer, "You don't need to be that close to me to tell me your lies!"

"Fair enough… Except that it's not a lie… Is it, M4?"

All optics turned in the direction of the Decepticon leader, who answered with a flaming glare. "He's telling the truth, Starscream," M4 admitted reluctantly.

Starscream's reply was a frown and he shifted his attention back to M1. "Carry on!" he ordered. "This story proves to be more interesting than I first believed..."

"Megatron… I mean... I came to life during the Golden Age… As a merchant… An Autobot!"

"That can't be! That's… That's almost… blasphemous!" exclaimed Starscream, indignant.

"I would rather say; ironic. Extremely ironic…" replied M1, smiling bitterly, "It is, however, the truth. I was an Autobot merchant, attending to my little business in the suburbs of Iacon, living a tranquil and peaceful life. Until the Great Council of Cybertron requested that I join a commercial delegation to a far solar system. An honor for the young and ambitious trader I was; I accepted the offer without question. However fate was against me, as our ship ran straight into the trap of some pirates scouring this part of the galaxy. Our ship was crushed, the crew slaughtered in the most brutal fashion, and I was left somewhere between life and death on the floor of a departure pad. I guess that the Council had kept track of us because they sent a rescue team to the wreckage. I came back on-line sometime after in a place that looked like a repair bay, surrounded by Autobot scientists. The only thing they told me was that I was officially dead, and that my "sacrifice" would serve Cybertron and the Transformer race."

"That's ridiculous! Autobots wouldn't do such things!" cried Starscream, "Them, and their principles about life! They just can't do... torture!"

"It was a different era… The Autobots were the descendants of the production machines of the Quintessons; they had all the power on Cybertron. Energy, manufactory, they administered everything! There were some Decepticons also, confined to the position of military guards, and they reluctantly received orders from the Autobots. And there were the Neutrals, sentient creatures free of caste, gifted by the strange ability to take on the characteristics of either Decepticon or Autobot. The Quintessons had left Cybertron, taking away their secrets with their escape, and there was no way to find out what really differentiated the two main antagonistic ethnics. Nothing, except live experience…"

"That's totally ludicrous!" Starscream cried out, lowering his weapon. "You're telling me that Autobots used you as a guinea pig in forbidden experimentation?!"

"Ah Ha! Optimus Prime is so pathetic when he rambles on and on about the Autobots' principles. He's forgotten that Autobots used to be something else than worshippers of non-violence! The Golden Age made them rulers of Cybertron; but my war transformed them into adepts of freedom and respectable creatures. It's time somebody reminds them what they did in the past!" growled Megatron, clenching his fists.

"Amazing!" cut in the Seeker, looking back at M1. "Continue, I want to know more!"

"The scientists almost completely dismantled my body. They came to the conclusion that the major differences between Decepticons and Autobots were not physical, but mental. I can remember when their leader announced that my personality would be "upgraded" to a more aggressive one, matching somewhat the Decepticon characteristics, and…"

"… And I came to life, while a back-up of M1 was kept on my CPU." said the gladiator. "That was the only place they could back-it up. The experiment was illegal, of course."

"Incredible! And to think that I was dismissed from the Scientific Council because I was considered cruel for my experiments on the squishies," chuckled Starscream, somehow amused, "While those slag Autobots were doing something far worse!

His attention came back to the gladiator who had withdrawn a large sword from his subspace, and was inspecting the cutting edge with loving attention.

"I was supposed to be more combative and thanks to the changes made to my physical structure, faster and tougher, able to resist and destroy any enemy. The team in charge of the project decided to test my new capabilities… in the slums of Cybertron, where the Decepticon soldiers were expunging their needs for violence into gladiatorial tournaments. I fought countless adversaries, finishing so many times bleeding on the floor… until fear of being killed overshadowed the remnants of my pacifist principles, and pushed me to kill my enemies. However, I was too hesitant to give the killing blow and once the scientists got enough data and could refine their calculations, they decided to move to the next stage…"

"A second up-grade of personality?" whispered Starscream, optics now glittering with curiosity.

"Another up-grade, correct. Justified by my tendency to avoid killing my adversaries, but also the evolution of the conflict between Autobots and Decepticons. The Decepticon riots were more and more frequent and difficult to crack down. The Council needed a new breed of soldier who could match the strength and violence of the Decepticons…"

Starscream couldn't suppress a laugh, and turned to the tank Transformer.

"You? You became the prototype of this future army, didn't you?"

"Yes, me: a copy of M2, purged of feelings such as fear, compassion or kindness. My body was upgraded again, converted into a machine for domination. I was sent first to police and subdue the riots in the slum, and then I became the leader of these missions in the Decepticons' districts, hunting down the most dangerous agitators. But one day I made a critical error: I let escape one of the most vindictive Decepticons, Shockwave, to save my squadron…"

"Shockwave!" squeaked Starscream, before crooking a derisive smile at M4. "I understand now why "Single Optic" is such a bootlicker with you, Megatron!"

"I was sent back to the laboratory and the project team decided to remove from my personality all positive feelings and increased the level of their emotional opposites such as self-centrism, violence, trickery, and of course cruelty, so that "Megatron" became a true predator to combat the predators themselves."

"It's the only thing these stupid scientists succeeded in!" sniggered M4, staring at Starscream. The Seeker replied with a devilish smile, which soon betrayed... his awe.

"Let me guess the end of the story. M3 was backed-up on Megatron's CPU, while M4 took over the new Megatron's shell… and proved to that bunch of silly Autobots scientists that they had finally reached their goal…and then Megatron killed them!" The Seeker clapped his hands in exuberance. "In other words," he added, "the Autobots have created their greatest foe! Mwaah! That's awesome! Hilariously ironic, really." The Seeker burst into insane laughter, completely ignoring the surprise created by such a reaction.

"We're glad that you're taking the truth so well!" said M1, puzzled.

Starscream stopped laughing and threw him a weird glance. "Except that I don't know what my place is in this story…" he replied, smirking. "Not yet…"

"You're simply the reason of our awakening…"

The smirk of the Seeker dropped, replaced by a doubtful expression. He expected another incredible revelation, but not exactly this one. "What?"

"Stop it! You don't have the right to tell him!" complained M4, gesturing menacingly toward M1. The Autobot glared in return and then smiled.

"You can tell him yourself if you want. Nobody will deny you the right to tell him the truth... For a while anyway."

"No, never, I can't!" replied M4, his voice suddenly softening, "I can't," he replied, turning his gaze to Starscream.

The Seeker stared at him in return, and then refocused on M1. "Tell me what!?"

"The new leader of the Decepticons was inspecting his new recruits, sure of his strength and leadership, when all his certainty collapsed in mere seconds, with a single exchange of glances. The Slag Maker, the flawless warrior, the conqueror incapable of love; saw a young flyer painted a perfect blend of red, blue and silver colors, of force and fragility, of intelligence and insanity. Somebody that M4 had never run into before, and who woke his curiosity and desire, but also unknown feelings from the depths of his spark!"

Starscream swayed a little as he understood who M1 was talking about.

"Me?" he exclaimed, staring at M4, "Me? You? All this time, you..." he stuttered, looking deeply in the confused stare of the one he was used to call "Megatron".

M4 ashamedly lowered his head.

"I... I have never seen somebody like you before... You looked so like me and at the same time, so different. I couldn't get you out of my head... You just obsessed me since the first time I saw you," he said softly, "I hired you for my army, followed your progress at the Decepticon Academy, and made sure you joined the rank of officer. I nominated you Second in Command despite your youth and treacherous behaviour. I wanted you by my side, and at the same time, away from me. I didn't know why I felt that way, so.. I…"

M4 couldn't find his words, obviously crushed by a deep emotion.

"So, he searched every nook and cranny within his data bank, trying to find when or if he had ever felt such a way in the past. He found nothing, no information, except… three programs," M1 went on, giving M4 an amused glance, "Three personality programs…"

"Megatron woke you because… of me?" squeaked Starscream. The Seeker was smiling strangely, a mix of amusement, surprise, and excitement.

"Yes, because of you! Surprised, Seeker?" asked the gladiator, "Anyway, M4 quickly understood the nature of the programs and activated us. Of course he took care that we couldn't take over his whole system and confined us in the role of "ghosts". He promised that he would free us if we helped him to conquer your spark, and we accepted."

"But M4 is programmed to hurt, enslave and dominate, whatever he does. And it prevailed also for his relationships with other Transformers. Our task proved to be tougher than expected; many times, his violent nature took the upper hand on his attraction toward you. He was afraid of the weakness his feelings toward you could create, and sometimes tried to kill you. Many times we had to discourage him from killing you. You might have lain beaten and broken after his rages, but at least you were alive. You owe us your life, Starscream!"

"That's completely… This is a farce!?" mocked Starscream, shaking his head, "Megatron always had a crush on me, but never said anything?! And... I owe you my life, you, ghosts of the past?"

"We're more than that… We're autonomous personalities!" snapped back M3, "And yes, you owe us your life! Remember the day he stormed into your quarters in search of the disk and how it worked so nicely to your advantage (1)? You should definitely consider giving us more respect!"

Starscream glared at him, and smirked. "It's my CPU here, I'm respectful or disrespectful with whoever I want!"

The so-called M3 made as if to attack him, but M1 made a gesture for him to stay still. As Starscream had been suspecting since their initial appearance, M1 was the one in charge among the three "ghosts". He then completely ignored M2 and M3 and stared at the Autobot.

"Tell me M1… It was you who perverted the simulation, right?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Perverted" is not the right word; I would say "slanted" would be more accurate. We had been asleep since you and Megatron became lovers. You seemed comfortable with this love relation based on subservience that Megatron had forced you into. And he was of course satisfied with the little slave you were. Our task was completed, and we were waiting for M4 to honor his promise to us and set us free. But the simulation woke us. We decided to do something about it when we understood what was really at stake," replied M1 on the same tone. "I know it was painful for you… We had no choice but forcing M4 to the wall… It was in your interest and the interest of the Decepticon army."

"My interest…" repeated Starscream, walking to M1, deliberately showing off his body. He stopped in front of M1 and tilted his head to the side and smiled. "You serve a purpose or obtain a goal by being here now, yes? And it's not only to tell me the origins of Megatron?"

"You guess correctly..."

Starscream looked up and stared at the blue optics, tilting his head closer to the still faceplate.

"And so you try to convince me that I should grant you all my attention," whispered Starscream. He smiled, moving his face even closer to M1, so close that their metal almost touched. One of his blue hands delicately settled on the purple chest plate.

"We have a deal to discuss," replied M1 in a whisper. He looked in the direction of M2 and M3, who nodded their approval. Their actions didn't escape "M4" either, who stood up and leapt in their directions.

"What are you trying to do? Wasn't it enough for you to plague my processor for a million years! You want to turn Starscream against me now?" he yelled. "And you, Starscream, will you betray me again!?"

M4 almost stumbled forward when his legs refused to move any further. He regained his balance but his arms and torso were brought to a standstill as well. "Starscream, don't make yourself the accomplice of those shadows of the past! Whatever they say, they will never give you what you need!" he pleaded, staring at the Seeker. "Starscream, I was sincere when…"

Starscream smiled mysteriously, and raised a hand. Besides his motor functions, M4 was now deprived of his voice.

"Now that's better," purred Starscream, focusing again on M1, "And now my dear, why don't you tell me the true purpose of your... "visit?"

The purple and silver creature granted him a smile matching the Seeker's smirk perfectly. "You have nothing to expect or gain from M4; he's incapable of any feelings toward you, and he will never recognize your potential as leader. As for us... We're fed up with him; he has no consideration for us or our advice. And he will never set us free. We are worth more than this- to simply waste our talents for such a beast!" stated M1 without hesitation

"So... what's the deal?"

"We get rid of M4. One of us takes over his body, and the two others get new shells..."

"And what is the advantage for me?" asked Starscream, looking very much interested.

"Once we're back to a more... solid state... We become your personal guards, make sure you obtain the leadership of the Decepticons, and..." the words of M1 trailed off, as his finger traced the dark line on Starscream's cheek, "One of us will be more than honored to bring you the love you need."

Starscream's smile widened, brightening his face in the most seductive way. He suddenly turned around, pointing his null rays at M4, and smiled devilishly at him. "Well! That's an interesting deal, don't you think, mighty Megatron?!"

The expression of M4 was at this time an incredible mix of despair, sadness, betrayal and even fear; feelings that Starscream thought he would have never seen on the face of the Decepticon leader.

"Why would I refuse this?" Starscream purred.

* * *

**Starscream's quarter**

Ratchet turned his head in the direction of the door, watching the two wing mates of Starscream stepping inside. He believed that the area had been restricted to Soundwave and himself, but was careful not to say a word. As expected, Soundwave looked up and stared coldly at the newcomers.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp have nothing to do here. Leave this place immediately!"

"Please, Soundwave!" said Skywarp, "We want to know what Starscream's status is. Is he going to pull through?"

The two Seekers walked to the repair berth and stared at the two mechs cuddled in the arms of each other.

"Primus!" exclaimed Thundercracker, "I knew they were lovers, but that's so weird to see Megatron and Starscream… cuddling!"

"Oh, you know, that's not shocking for me. I saw them doing more than cuddling!" his wing-mate whistled crudely.

This comment of Skywarp's was rewarded with a ringing thump on his black helmet. The Seeker rubbed his helmet, while Thundercracker shook his head in disapproval.

"Anyway! Soundwave, we have the right to know!" insisted Thundercracker.

Soundwave turned silently to Ratchet and nodded in acceptance.

"Well… I would say that he is stable…" replied the CMO, before frowning at the screen he was watching.

"Something wrong?" asked Skywarp.

"I don't know…" muttered Ratchet, checking the settings. He looked up at Soundwave and beckoned the other mech to come have a look at the screen. "You remember the three frequencies that had appeared a few minutes ago? Two have just disappeared, as mysteriously as they appeared…"

Soundwave checked the screen and stared in confusion at Ratchet, whose optics were still set on the data. The two Seekers had no ideas what the two specialists were talking about, but both guessed that something was wrong.

* * *

**Starscream's processor**

M1 watched with a mix of surprise and horror as the shapes of M2 and M3 vanished in a swirl of Cybertronian glyphs and electrical discharges.

"What have you done?" he screamed at Starscream.

The Seeker gave an insane grin before replying curtly: "Well... I refused your deal!"

He moved his smoking null-rays so that the two were now pointing at the trembling silver and purple Transformer.

"Why?" M1 stuttered.

"What did you think, M1? That I would follow you and the two other ghosts? That I would be tempted by your offer? You're so pathetic! But I have to thank you for one thing; you brought my faith back. I had given up any hope of earning Megatron's affection. I had thought that becoming his slave would bring me his undivided attention, and after my failure I had nothing to hold onto. I was resigned to my death. But now... I know I was wrong to give up so soon without a fight. I've never been as close as I am now to getting the better part of his spark!"

"You're wrong, Starscream! You will get nothing from M4 but slavery and humiliation! Are you that masochistic that you want to inflict such suffering upon yourself?"

"Masochistic, me?" repeated Starscream, amused, "Maybe a little... just enough to put some spice in my life."

"You're sick!"

"Humph! Who isn't? But I guess you cannot imagine how thrilling it is to be coveted by one of the most powerful being in the Universe! A brute that was not supposed to feel anything toward another creature and who finally discovered those emotions... because of me! Megatron recognized my uniqueness, and for that, I won't let him down!"

"But he will let you down one day! You'd better get rid of him once that day comes!"

"And what... leave... find another? A "gentle" Decepticon? An Autobot, maybe? If I had wanted to find such a bond-mate, I would have gone back to Skyfire. But I will never do so!"

"He's nothing else but a beast!"

"Perfect! I now realize that I need a beast in my lover!"

"You're hopeless!"

"Really? I don't think so. I understand now what Megatron liked in me. And I am too close to give up now!"

"He won't give you anything in return!"

"Oh yes, he will!"

"You're just dreaming!" spat M1.

"We shall see!"

O

Megatron saw with relief Starscream disintegrated M1 like his two siblings with a single shot of his null-rays. He felt his body being freed from the invisible force that had transformed him into a statue. Shaking slightly, he tried to stabilize his fragile balance to face the approaching Seeker. Starscream was walking slowly, gently smiling at him as if nothing had happened. Was it a new trap? Which fate was in store for him? The same as the three others? Megatron tried to convince himself that wouldn't be the case; what would be the benefit to Starscream if he destroyed him now, when agreeing to M1's deal would have been so much more rewarding? After all, he had even declared he wanted to get his… spark. Starscream wanted him more than anything else, didn't he?

He couldn't find any real answers for his questions, and stared at the Seeker when Starscream stood in front of him.

"You… chose me," Megatron eventually whispered.

"Are you surprised?" Starscream murmured in return, looking up. One of his hands touched Megatron's wrist, trailing softly along his arm to his shoulder. Relieved by this sign of affection, Megatron delicately gathered the flyer within his arms up and as he felt no resistance, gently kissed his face. He tightened his embrace, slowly drowning in a warm sensation of safety and relief.

He froze when he felt the barrel of a null-ray set against the plating of his mid-section. "Starscream!" he exclaimed, looking down at the Seeker.

"I know you don't want to say it, Megatron. But you will have to, or I swear this place will be your tomb. You will be forever a voice whispering in my head," calmly replied Starscream. The expression on his face was totally unreadable.

"Say… what?"

"That… you love me…"

Red optics met red optics, uncertainty faced determination. Megatron slowly lowered his face to Starscream, and set his forehead against the dark metal, while one of his hands came to brush the Seeker's nape gently.

"Tell me, Starscream," whispered Megatron, "If I do so, will you repay me with the same words?"

Starscream couldn't help but letting out a soft cry of surprise at this unexpected request.

(1) See "**In what obedience lies"**

**To be continued…**

* * *

I know... Another evil cliffy. Don't miss the next and last chapter of this fic: Chapter 7 – Epilogue. 


	7. Ch 7: Concessions

I want to thank all the readers who reviewed the chapter 6, and a big thanks to Maraluch, who edited this chapter. More comments and news at the end of this opus!

* * *

**To what subservience leads - Chapter 7: Concessions**

Ratchet couldn't help but shutting off his optics for a few seconds to allow the lenses to cool down a little. The reflection of the ascending sun on the sand of this desert was toasting the surface of his visual components.

"A stupid… hopeless… optimistic… and gentle… Autobot!" he sighed, "Yes, it's what I am! Who else could have believed that Megatron would change because of his feelings towards Starscream?"

New sigh. He reactivated his optics, flinching a little when the dazzling flash hit the glass of the sensitive components. When his sight returned to normal he scanned the surroundings and received a report of a deserted and dry area.

"I don't even know where Skywarp and Thundercracker have dropped me!" he mumbled. His gaze fell on the Energon cube he held in his right hand. "Well, at least Megatron didn't leave me without anything to survive… He has changed a little, but not enough."

He spotted a small hill on his left, which should be less than a kilometre from his current position. It was not that high, but maybe enough to hide his CPU from the burning lights of the sun. Firming his grip on the Energon cube, he decided to walk in that direction. Thirty minutes later, after two falls in the unstable sand and countless curses in Cybertronian, Ratchet could preserve a large part of his chassis from the burning lights of the sun, now at its zenith in the sky.

"Megatron said that Optimus Prime would be informed of my position," he said, trying to reassure himself. He sighed once again and lowered his head. "No, he certainly lied. Why would Megatron lose an opportunity to get rid of an Autobot?" Terrible images of his white and red chassis transformed into a perch for the vultures of the desert passed through his CPU. "No, no! I can't end like that!" he exclaimed, searching in his memory bank for a positive memory to hold onto.

He found one, and replayed it despite his reluctance.

O

_Ratchet watched with surprise one of the three frequencies vanishing from the screen. Two points were left, flashing with a growing intensity._

_"That's strange, I've never seen anything like that before!" he exclaimed, looking up at Soundwave. The Communications Officer exchanged the same puzzled look with him and was about to say something when his attention was distracted by a moan coming from the repair berth. The Autobot and the Decepticon turned their gaze in the direction of the silver Transformer who was slowly regaining conscious. Optics flickering and body trembling, the Decepticon leader set his face closer to Starscream's audio receptor, and pronounced three words that froze everybody on the spot. Ratchet himself had to grip the command board to keep his balance. Soundwave seemed to be suddenly deprived of energy and looked very much like a deactivated robot. Skywarp giggled nervously until Thundercracker slammed his helmet, and let out an "Ouch!" in protest. _

_Ignoring the surprise he created, Megatron kissed his Seeker on the lips, and then repeated the three words._

_"I... love... you..." he whispered gently, pressing his lips against a cheek, while his index finger brushed the jaw line. "I can't live without you..." he added, his voice only a whisper._

_Firmly hanging onto his console, Ratchet imitated the two Seekers and stood open-mouthed. On one side, Soundwave was still unmoving, his visor set on the incredible scene. Stupor hit the four Transformers yet again when Starscream's optics flickered to life; the Seeker tried to move, but low in energy, could only let out a shiver. Although Starscream's voice was too low to be heard by onlookers, when his lips shifted close to Megatron's audios, the lip movements were enough to let them catch the meaning behind the words. No doubts remained in anyone's mind when a smile radiated on Megatron's face, and that he fervently kissed the Seeker._

_"Oh! Shoot me! I can't believe it!" whined Skywarp, sinking on his knees. On his other side, Thundercracker was too dumbstruck with surprise to respond with any kind of reproach at his wingmate's remark. Soundwave finally reclaimed his motor functions and threw a blank stare at the medic. Ratchet replied with a blissfully stupid smile lighting his face as if he had been told that the war was over._

O

"Megatron looked so sweet when he admitted his feelings towards Starscream! I really thought that it would open his spark to more kindness!" said Ratchet at the attention he'd gained of a unique audience: a little gecko. The lizard tilted his head to the left, stuck out its tongue and trotted to a gap between two rocks.

"Hum, well, I guess that even a gecko wouldn't have believed it!" Ratchet sighed bitterly. He allowed himself a mouthful of energon and then went back to observing the horizon line.

Minutes slowly ticked by until his audios caught a distant whirring of motors. He slowly rose to his feet, optics set on the horizon. After a few minutes he made out a thick cloud, moving in his direction.

"Primus! Can it be?!"

Ratchet dashed out the shadows of the hill and ran in the direction of the dust clouds. He stopped only when he faced the bumper of an impressive truck.

"Optimus! It's really you!" he exclaimed when the truck converted into the familiar red and blue Transformer. All the cars of the caravan changed into their robot modes, offering anxious faceplates to the optics of the ambulance vehicle.

"Ratchet! Where have you been all this time? Are you injured?!" exclaimed Optimus Prime, leaning over the smaller bot. He held his friend's shoulder in a tight grip and began to scan the medic frantically in search of wounds.

"I'm fine, Optimus! I'm fine!" protested Ratchet, pushing him back. "How did you know I was here?"

"Megatron sent us a message, giving us your position. Primus, what has he done to you? You were missing for an entire week, and the whole time he denied your abduction... or didn't even bother to reply to me."

Ratchet couldn't hide his joy any longer and replied with a wide smile. "That's a long and very surprising story, Prime. You might not believe it."

* * *

**Decepticon Underwater Base, Command Room**

Soundwave was the only one left in the Command Room, checking from time to time on the reunion between the Autobot medic and his comrades on two screens. When he was assured of the quality of the second transmission, he activated his COM' link.

"Lazerbeak. End of mission. Come back to base," he ordered in his monotone voice. The spy acknowledged his order with a howl and the right screen went black. Soundwave kept watching the functioning screen a few more minutes and then diverted his attention to the black screen. He placed his hand on the command board and plugged a cable which appeared at the tip of his index finger into a port. The screen came back to life, but with the title "Diary" written in Cybertronian language.

Soundwave looked at the surveillance monitor, and then around him. Once he was sure nobody was there, he allowed himself a long sigh of relief. The crisis was ended for now, and all the other Decepticons were away or busy in the base following Megatron's orders to clean it completely after several days of total carelessness. Rumble and Frenzy were in his quarters playing Earth video games, and Ravage was musing around the base. He had some time to spend for himself, and only himself. At last!

The message "Add a new entry?" appeared on the screen and Soundwave mentally replied in the affirmative. After few seconds of reflection, his thoughts were converted into blue glyphs which appeared one by one on the dark background.

_"The crisis that had struck the Decepticon army is over... for now. One week ago I thought that Megatron's plan would have been the main threat to the existence of our faction, but I was wrong. I have always considered Megatron's inability to question his own decisions his main weakness, but I now understand the problem is far more complex. And unfortunately, it is still unresolved._

_According to what Megatron had revealed to the Autobot medic and myself, his personality is the result of a taboo experiment, aimed at the transformation of an Autobot into a Decepticon. His distinctive traits have been twisted and reprogrammed as the perfect antithesis of the Autobots. He mentioned also that the past personalities, including the original Megatron, were backed-up on his CPU. After verification, the Autobot medic found the files and removed them from Megatron. They are now stored on the mainframe of the base, in a high security area. Ratchet said that they were still active, and might have mutated to a new form of "live program." On his advice we activated all the firewalls we have developed to lock them into their folders. _

_The Autobot medic has been set free. I disagree on this point with Megatron. I know that the medic is the centerpiece of his new plan to destroy the Autobots, but I think that keeping him at this base would have been more beneficial to the Decepticon army. If news about Megatron's origins bring trouble to the ranks of the Autobots, it will certainly be the same for the Decepticons. I don't question my loyalty to Megatron; I owe him my life. But will it the same for the other Decepticons? We should have kept Ratchet locked in this base, along with this secret. Besides, there are several problems he would have been able to work on._

_Starting with... Megatron himself. Our leader was not supposed to feel any "sweet" feelings, and certainly not falling in love with another Transformer. Ratchet made the hypothesis that at least one of Megatron's previous personalities had fallen in love with another sentient creature, and that all his feelings and emotions had been backed-up within his spark. _

_Many concerns remain toward Megatron and Starscream. For sure, their continued good relations can bring stability to the Decepticon army, but their possible disagreement can also lead to its doom. Megatron reacted violently toward Starscream's rejection, and the more he gets emotionally attached to the Seeker the less he will accept another break-up with his lover. And Starscream is not the most emotionally balanced mech of Cybertron. The stumbling block will be their mutual adoration for power and domination. Will Megatron leave enough power to Starscream, and will the Seeker be satisfied with what is left to him? _

_Only the future can answer all those questions... In any case, I will keep a careful eye on Megatron and Starscream."_

Soundwave paused and silently read what he had written thus far. An incoming signal from Megatron's quarters distracted him, and he picked up without delay.

"At your command, Megatron!" he stated.

_"Have the Autobots found the medic?" _

"Yes. They have just retrieved him. They are still in the desert, speaking with the CMO."

_"Good. Do they suspect anything is wrong with him?" _

"Negative, Megatron. They don't suspect that we're spying on them through the medic."

_"Perfect. Can you put me through to the transmission? I'd like to see for myself!" _

"At your command, Megatron."

Soundwave quickly initiated the transfer so that Megatron could make sure the first part of his plan was going as expected.

_"Perfect! Excellent work, Soundwave!" _

"Thank you, Lord Megatron!" replied the cassette deck.

_"I think you should take a well deserved break, Soundwave. You can leave the Command Room; the Autobots are too busy with the repatriation of their medic to attack us." _

"Thank you, Sir!"

Soundwave was sincere; the tension of the past days, and the concerns about the future of the Decepticons were actually starting to take a toll on him. He decided to follow the advice of his commander and get some rest. He registered the text he had written, making sure it was backed-up on his own CPU, and then engaged the automatic guard system. The Command Room sank into a dark blue light. Throwing a last glance around him to make sure everything was safe, Soundwave left the room.

O

Only a few minutes passed before the doors of the command room reopened on two small Transformers. Rumble and Frenzy stepped in, carefully checking around that nobody saw them. Firmly gripping their mini Energon cubes, they trotted along to the main console and worked their way up. Grinning at each other, they typed the access codes to enter the monitoring system of the base and without hesitation, selected the quarters of Megatron. The image of the Supreme Commander appeared on the screen, with the repair berth and its winged occupant in the background.

The two mini bots smirked conspicuously, then sat up and made themselves comfortable. They grabbed their energon cubes, their optics never leaving the screen.

* * *

**Megatron's quarters**

_"Can you imagine, Optimus! Megatron is able to feel love toward somebody. That means he might be able to open his spark to other feelings..." _

Megatron choked back a laugh when he saw the faceplate of Optimus Prime, looking with disbelief at his CMO, and by the same way, right at his optics.

"._.. Such as compassion. We should take the opportunity to propose a truce, or why not, peace and reconciliation between Decepticons and Autobots!" _

The silver tyrant couldn't help but giggling.

_ "It's really hard to believe!" _objected Optimus Prime.

"Oh! I agree with you!" mocked Megatron.

_"Optimus! Have you been listened to me? Megatron is in love when he is not supposed to be able to have this emotion! That means he might be able to understand concepts such as... universal peace!" _

"Mwaaah!" This time Megatron burst into his typical insane laughter, and then switched off the transmission. "Enough of those pathetic Autobots! They really are hopeless!" he snorted, "Because I have feelings for another Transformer...". Megatron paused, his gaze trailing over the form lying on his berth behind him. "They believe that I'm going to become a pathetic peace lover? Abandon my dreams of domination? And give up with the destruction of the Autobots?! Well, let them dream... They shall see the reward of such thinking when the time comes!"

He was tempted to switch on the transmission, to gloat again at those stupid Autobots babbling about an improbable peace, but he had now something else in mind. Indeed, he had been waiting for this special moment for more than 38 hours, since Starscream had come back to consciousness. The base was back to normal and the voices were gone once and for all. He could allow himself some intimacy with his "sweet heart."

He walked silently to the berth, his gaze not leaving the form of the sleeping Seeker. Starscream had folded his wings back and was lying on his flank, his head rested on his wrists. His natural grace was marred by the cables protruding from his gaping chest which were linked to the medical machine set on the side of the berth. Megatron squashed some regret at this detail, and carefully lay down beside his lover. He gently kissed his forehead and smiled when the optics flickered to life.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," he whispered, gathering the Seeker within his arms, taking care not to pull on the cables.

The Seeker sighed in contentment, and stirred a little. "What took you so long?!"

"Some business to attend... and plans to make..."

"If I was the leader, I would do it quicker... and wouldn't leave my lover alone so long a time," purred Starscream, adjusting his position more comfortably within the Decepticon's embrace.

Megatron was about to reply with his usual "you will never become the leader of the Decepticons!", but he bit his tongue and said instead "And how does my young presumptuous Seeker feel?" he asked, kissing the dark lips.

"Like a Transformer who spent his whole day in recharge," replied Starscream, returning the affection of the older mech. One of his hands traveled to Megatron's side, stroking and teasing the red rib panels. "Bored... and in desperate need of distraction," he added, smirking suggestively.

"I can fix that..." whispered Megatron, nibbling on the cheeks of his lover.

"Oh, you're welcome to," moaned Starscream, guiding the hungry lips down to his weak spot. He tilted his head back to give better access to his throat, and gave a little cry when Megatron caressed the jutting cables with his glossa. He whimpered when expert fingers delicately brushed the edge of his chest cavity, eliciting delicious waves of electricity. The Seeker clung to the shoulders of his lover, softly moaning his name. Encouraged by the reaction, Megatron brushed a little harder on the exposed circuits, and froze when Starscream squealed in pain.

"Aah! It... hurts!"

The Seeker buried his face in Megatron's chest, and couldn't bite back a sob. The Decepticon leader tightened his grip around Starscream's back, and cursed himself inwardly. _'Slag, you idiot! You've hurt him so badly that he even can't enjoy your attention!'_

"Shhhh! Take it easy, Starscream," he whispered in the audios of the trembling Seeker, "Everything gonna be alright," he added, almost surprised by his own behavior. He usually hated any sign of weakness and a soldier showing weakness was sure to suffer his wrath. But far from disgusting him, the sensation of having Starscream trembling in his arms in desperate needs of comfort and protection, awoke in him a strange desire to stay there, cuddling and cherishing his lover. _'Primus, the little fool has really gotten to me!'_

"What's happening... to me...?" asked Starscream between two sobs.

"The Autobot medic told me that you should avoid any physical activity for forty days, so that your spark can regain its strength. It looks as if... love games are also on the black list!"

"Slag!"

Megatron kissed Starscream's forehead and continued to caress his back, waiting for the spasms to stop. After a few minutes the pain seemed to decrease and Starscream calmed down, falling into a kind of lethargy. However the Decepticon leader didn't let go of the smaller Transformer, instead he used the action to hide his own darkening mood which had blossomed once he realized he would be forced to practice abstinence for longer than he liked. Now the newfound philosophy "hurting Starscream is bad!" was starting to look like a death sentence for his sex life. Having a sex kitten in his berth without the possibility of enjoying his charms was a cruel punishment indeed. Of course he could take him by force and ignore his cries of pain... except that the concept was almost revolting to him.

"Do you feel better now?" he whispered, gently shaking the sleepy flyer.

Starscream sighed and looked up. "So... if we can't do that I guess talking is the only thing left."

"You should rest. Get some more recharge..."

"I had enough recharge!" replied Starscream, slightly unnerved. "Tell me about the raid for the weapon of the Autobots... Did you get it?"

"After careful consideration, I decided that we didn't need the weapon anymore," Megatron replied elusively.

"Hmm, I see," said the Seeker, smiling with malice, "And what happened to your quarters... I almost didn't recognize them."

"Ah, yes! My quarters…" Megatron trailed off as he contemplated an excuse. There was no way he could admit that he had trashed his quarters in total despair after their break-up. No, absolutely not. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit it. "The Constructicons had nothing to do. I asked them to modernize my quarters. I had always hated the design anyway," he finally replied with an unconvincing assurance.

"Since when have you been interested in... design?" chuckled the Seeker.

"Always!"

"And the berth? It's large enough for two Transformers..."

"I knew I'd have to share it with you sometime... Your wings take up so much space," sighed Megatron, pretending to be bored. The Seeker should have seen through the thinly veiled sarcasm but instead he laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"You really care about me, don't you?"

Megatron felt as if he was hanging onto his pride by one claw, while dangling on the edge of a cliff. He wanted to admit his feelings, while still keeping the upper hand and retaining his dignity. "What makes you think that!" he exclaimed with fake indignation, "I traveled to your CPU, put my life at risk for your pretty face, permanently tarnished my image of a cruel tyrant by telling you what you wanted to hear, and I'm here, cuddling with you, while I should just abuse your perfect but broken body without care of your health. And you ask me if I care about you! No. I don't. You're an idiot, Starscream!"

The insult was received and responded to quite differently than in the past; Starscream smiled and kissed Megatron again.

"Really, you care that much? Then tell me why you stayed away from me for so long! What was so terribly important at your desk?"

"Checking the details of my master plan to lead the Autobots to their doom. They will never get over it!" proudly declared the Decepticon leader.

"You're going to give the final killing blow to the Autobots without me!" exclaimed the Seeker, suddenly alarmed. This reaction amused Megatron, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I have to say the thought crossed my mind, but it also occurred to me that you would certainly throw a tantrum," chuckled Megatron, tracing Starscream's jaw line with a soft finger, "crack your vocalizer and, worst of all, blow my audio components."

"Megatron!" protested the Seeker, pouting.

"My plan will take at least two months to be ready. We have to check that our new but unwilling recruit is fully... cooperative with us."

"Our new recruit?"

Megatron smiled wickedly, and then whispered to Starscream: "Ratchet, the Autobot medic...". He smiled even wider when Starscream gave a little cry of surprise and blankly stared at him.

"What!? Are you kidding?!"

"I will explain this to you in detail when you are fit for battle, Starscream. Get some rest, heal, and I swear..." Megatron kissed Starscream's lips in the most sensual way, "I swear you will be leading the final raid against the Autobots. You will be my angel of destruction!" he purred, gently brushing his nose against Starscream's cheeks. To his relief, the Seeker relaxed and gently rested his head against his chest.

"Megatron?"

"Hmm... What?"

Starscream looked up and smiled. "Tell me again you love me!" he asked, his optics shining with desire.

Megatron reciprocated the smile, caressing his lover's lips. "No," he replied, chuckling when he saw disappointment appear on the features of the Seeker.

"And why not!?" growled Starscream.

"I won't tell you... because it would spoil all the meaning behind it. You see, the less you hear it, the more sense it will have for you when I say it. Aren't rare things the most valuable?"

The Decepticon leader withdrew his finger when Starscream tried to bite it.

"You old lunatic! If you really love me, why can't you tell me those three simple words! Damn it! Why can't you behave like all other lovers?" the Seeker shrieked. His protest ended with a cough and a new moan of pain.

"Shhhh! Calm down!" whispered Megatron, holding him tight, "And you know I'm not like "other lovers"... It's exactly why you chose me!"

Starscream coughed hard for a good minute, clinging tightly to Megatron when the pain was too sharp. The smile of the silver Transformer was soon replaced by concern, even when the coughs ebbed and Starscream's body stopped shivering.

"You should rest now, my little fool."

"No! If you don't want to tell me you love me, at least, you will swear something else!" retorted the Seeker.

"What is it?"

"I want you to swear that you will never let another Transformer handle you in gun mode! Nobody else... but me!"

Megatron gulped in surprise. He knew that Starscream was the jealous type, but had never thought that it would lead to such request. "Possessive, are we, Starscream?" he chuckled, looking down at his hunter. The Seeker threw him a volcanic glare.

"Why not? You're _**my **_bond mate, and I don't want anybody else pulling your trigger!" hissed the flyer. He brushed a hand over the crotch of the Decepticon leader, who whimpered under the daring touch. "After all, only your hands are allowed in my cockpit. You have to make concessions too!"

"That's unacceptable, Starscream," groaned Megatron. "I have to transform in a split second during battle, and I need a shooter, whoever it is!"

"Then don't transform into gun mode while I'm not by your side!"

The tension building in Starscream's body led him into a new wave of painful coughs, but this time the Seeker didn't accept the comforting embrace of Megatron and tried to break free. Surprised and somewhat pained by this outburst, Megatron released his grip and waited for the coughing fit to stop. He tried to reach the Seeker's cheek with a hand, but Starscream pushed him back with an offended glare. The flyer managed to pull away from Megatron, retreating to the edge of the berth. Megatron sighed and stared at the Seeker, who finally buried his head within his arms.

Minutes ticked by in the quarters, silent as the grave. Megatron couldn't take his optics off the Seeker's form, and at the same time felt conflicted between wanting to beat the impudent Seeker and take him in his arms again. _'I hate making concessions!'_ he growled to himself, _'I don't know which of my predecessors loved another Transformer, but I wonder if his chosen one was that capricious, jealous, irritable, aggravating and... Ah, Primus! So lovable!'_. A few additional minutes of total silence were enough to convince him it was time to learn to back off. He was used to the cries and insults of Starscream, not his silence that plunged him into a terrible feeling of loneliness.

"Alright, you are the only one who will use me in gun mode... " he said with the tone of capitulation.

"Nobody else will touch you?" asked the flyer, raising his head to look at Megatron.

"No, nobody. Satisfied?"

A delicious smile replaced the sensual pout on Starscream's face. "What are you waiting for? Don't you want to hold me in your arms?" moaned the Seeker. Megatron didn't wait the end of the sentence to seize Starscream and bring him back to the warm comfort of his arms.

"Little bitch!" he growled, searching the dark lips for an urgent kiss.

"_**Your**_ little bitch!" giggled Starscream, parting his lips in a delicious invite, and shutting them when Megatron kissed him. He smirked when the silver leader groaned in protest and withdrew, staring at him with anger. "Tell me you love me..." the Seeker purred.

Megatron's optics flashed with irritation: Starscream might be totally gorgeous with his optics sparkling with malice and his innocent expression, but he still needed lessons regarding seduction, and above all, to learn when to stop.

"No!" he firmly replied.

Then it was Starscream's turn to flash his optics in annoyance at his lover. "You... old... stubborn... luna..."

"I won't tell you that before I'm assured I can violate the annoying Seeker I have come by... at least three times a day... without breaking him!"

"Bastard! Me, an annoying Seeker!?" Starscream yelled, and then suddenly stopped, blankly staring at Megatron as the last part of the sentence made more sense in his CPU. "Three times... a day?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"At least. Everybody in this base knows about our relationship... We won't have to wait for the night, pretending late meetings," added Megatron, taking advantage of Starscream's stuttering to kiss his face, and made his way down to his lips, "Besides... I'm still in the prime of my life..."

"De... Deal!" stuttered Starscream, making no protest when Megatron claimed his mouth for a passionate kiss. Megatron wrapped his arm around the Seeker, and pulled him close. His hands roamed down the hips and thighs of the flyer, but soon decided not to push any further with those enticing caresses. Starscream might be in a seductive mood, but was certainly not in a state to handle his fire.

"Enough for today, you little turn on. You have to rest now!" he said, reluctantly pulling away. "That's an order!"

"At your command, my love!"

Starscream, looking serene once more, kissed him again and then buried his face on the neck of the silver mech. Megatron growled with satisfaction, and set his head against the dark helmet, right between the tips of the shoulder vents. He cursed inwardly the two prominent appendages, but not too long. A wonderful feeling of well-being seized him while he felt his Seeker sinking into a peaceful recharge against him. He couldn't help but gently kiss the dark forehead.

_'Primus, he really loves me!'_ thought Megatron, assuring his male ego that the battle was finished and the victory worth it. He couldn't suppress a bright smile at the idea that he had finally won the love of the one he had always fantasized about.

"_Of course I won..." _

O

Recharge was slowly drowning Starscream into a sweet darkness, but couldn't stop him thinking about his current situation. _'Well... As expected, he refused to tell me that he loved me, but accepted my restrictions about his gun mode,' _he reflected. He kissed gently the cool metal close to his face, and smiled when he heard the tremors of Megatron's fuel pomp. _'I give him one week before he gives me declarations of love whenever I want!'_. The Seeker adjusted his position against the older robot, and slid his arms on the powerful back, loving the whimper it caused.

_'Hmm, I won!'_

* * *

**Back to the Command room... **

The faces of Rumble and Frenzy were so longer exhibiting excitement, merely disappointment.

"That's it? They're only cuddling!" exclaimed Frenzy, swallowing the last of his energon in one gulp.

"Yeah, that was well set for a hot night, but... the sexual tension sizzled out."

"Is it romance that I see between the two?" exclaimed Frenzy, who grabbed the energon cube away from his twin's hand. "Love, kisses, cuddling, the whole recipe for romance at work..."

"Hey!" growled the purple mini bot, grimacing when his red sibling gave him back an empty cube.

"Can you imagine such nonsense!" groaned Frenzy, "For me, Starscream plus Megatron equals a sadomasochist relationship. Hard sex, and even rape! Megatron attacking Starscream and making him cry his name in both pleasure and pain! Starscream left on the floor, deprived of energy after Megatron screwed him!" he added, standing up to kick away his own cube. "But not a couple romantically cuddling!? AAHHH!"

"Calm down Frenzy! It's not the end of the world, is it? There is no reason to work yourself into such...". The word trailed on Rumble's lips when the red bot glared at him. "Into such a frenzy... Okay, bad joke!" he admitted.

"But what is the world coming to if Megatron and Starscream really are in love?"

"Calm down! Why not going to Skywarp's quarters and watch a movie? "Terminator 3" for example. You said that you found "T-X" hot after she roasted on the crash of the helicopter!"

A new glare from Frenzy warned Rumble that his joke had failed again.

"Okay... I make bad jokes, and I'm going to watch the movie by myself," sighed Rumble, jumping out of the console. Frenzy didn't watch his twin leave the Command Room, instead checking the monitors to see if the two mech's had finally decided to do something sexy. To his disappointment, Starscream and Megatron seemed to have fallen in a deep recharge.

"Slag! That's so annoying!" he muttered, kicking the console. "Megatron, Starscream and what? Romance?"

"Will you stop damaging this computer, you awful little voyeur!" groaned a voice very much alike Megatron's vocal frequency.

Frenzy stepped back in surprise, scanning his surroundings in search of the familiar form. He glanced at the screen, where the shape of Megatron was still cuddled with his lover.

"Who... Who's there?" he called out in a panic.

He heard a low growl coming from the monitor, and his knees buckled. He couldn't bite back a frightened cry when a holographic image appeared in front of him, looking very much like his Supreme Commander.

"Somebody who is going to kick your aft and scrap you into pieces if you don't leave this place, RIGHT NOW!"

Frenzy stepped back again, until he felt nothing under his feet. His cry was muffled by the metallic thump he made when he crashed on the floor.

"Rumble!" he shrieked, jumping to his feet, "Wait for me! There's a ghost in the computer!"

O

The holographic creature materialized again when it was sure the small robot was far away from the room.

"I see that you courage is proportional to your size: small! Mwaaaah!"

"M3, that was really not wise!" complained a voice, very similar to his own vocal pattern.

"Why!?" replied M3, looking at the other hologram that had appeared on his side. Like him, only the upper body of the gladiator was visible.

"Because Megatron mustn't know we have already set ourselves free!" answered a third voice, "He must think that we are still locked on the mainframe computer. And above all, he must believe we are nothing else than personality programs, and not the evolved beings we have become!"

"But, M1... I don't see how this little jerk could jeopardize our existence. He's just a microbe! I can scare him to death, or even kill him whenever I want!"

"You won't kill anybody unless I tell you to do so!" retorted M1, glaring daggers at him. "We might be free, but we are nothing more than incorporeal electronic creatures. We won't unveil ourselves before we can come up with a real strategy to get rid of Megatron and his little whore, and then take our rightful place at the head of the Decepticons. Until then, I want total discretion!"

"Yes, I understand," replied M3 through clenched teeth.

"Good! Now come with us... We must become familiar with this base, and know it down to its smallest integrated circuit!"

M1 and M2 nodded to each other, while their images distorted and finally vanished into a spray of Cybertronian glyphs. M3 was about to follow them when his gaze fell on the screen and the forms of the two sleeping Transformers.

"Sleep well, M4. And hold him tight. Because that won't last forever!" he chuckled, and then vanished in the same manner as his siblings. The screen flickered, and the image disappeared, replaced by Cybertronian glyphs forming a threatening warning:

**"We will be back!"**

The screen went black, and the command room returned to the same silence and obscurity that reigned on the quiet Decepticon base.

**Fin (The end)**

* * *

Well... yes, you read correctly: there will be a sequel to this fiction. I was not planning to add another fic to this pairing, but the audience of 'In what obedience...' and 'To where subservience...' convinced me I could dive further into this Megatron/Starscream universe. I can't promise a deadline for the upload of the next fic but I will be brainstorming to finalize a plot within the coming months. 

Meanwhile, I plan to work on my other Megatron/Starscream fics, so be on the lookout for an annex to 'Hunted Species' and new chapters. Don't miss them!


End file.
